Falling Into the World of One Piece
by Lightsabre3
Summary: Follow the adventure of Aisling as she explores the One Piece universe. I guess this is an AU in which there was no Enel.
1. Chapter 1

I felt the ship rocking beneath my feet and could hear the waves lapping at the sides of the ship. I had my eyes closed for the moment trying to envision myself anywhere else but here. Not such luck though, for when I opened my eyes I was still in the same hell as before with the same creature staring at me. He was suppose to be intimidating me, but it wasn't working very well.

"I'm not scared of you Tippy," I say nonchalantly and with my bored eyes trained on him.

"You should be, human," he snarls at me, "I could kill you so swiftly, or I could just make you suffer."

Sighing, I lean back on the wall of the cramped, dirty cell I am currently imprisoned in. I peer down at the floor and see a rat scurry quickly across. Bluck, I make a small noise of disgust and then focus back on the current conversation. "How many times do I have to say sorry?"

"Sorry doesn't cut it woman!" His hooves pound loudly and heavily on the ships wooden flooring causing me to flinch ever so slightly.

I watch the bull-man curiously, waiting for his next move. He seems to be steaming. I imagine smoke billowing from his ears and pierced nostrils. A small smile tugs on my lips.

It quickly fades as he shouts, "I should just kill you right now!"

I raise a brow in interest and allow the first thing that pops into my mind to escape my mouth, "Then why don't you?"

And that seems to be the right response. Tippy's tirade pauses as he seems to ponder something. After a moment of tense silence he speaks. "Because you may be powerful and my crew could always use such an advantage. Plus the boys could use some... entertainment. You've got a pretty face and the right attitude so..."

"You're going to make me an oily sex slave?" My knuckles clench in anger, "No, I'd rather you kill me now."

He slams his hooves down once more. I don't flinch I just continue by saying, "I don't even know what I did wrong you milk cow."

He snorts.

I shrug and peer at him curiously. Maybe I do know.

Looking at Tippy, some insolent pirate, I never believed that I would be held prisoner on a pirate ship by a freaking bull-man hybrid. Well, for the matter of not believing, I never believed I would end up in some sort of parallel universe where super human powers and abominations exist.

If it wasn't for that damn woman, if it even was a woman...

What I assumed to be an insane elderly woman's ramblings were very true. And I wish I had said no. I gave up my former life for an adventure that some old bag offered. Looking at Tippy I realize that it is one adventure that I despise.


	2. Chapter 2

The last day of my old life had passed nicely enough. Shopping, movie watching, and finally a trip to Baskin- Robbins had made it a nearly perfect day. It was sort of a shame that I had no one to share it with. I had never had very many friends, and any I did have, well I didn't consider them genuine friends. They only talked to me at school and now that we had graduated they wouldn't be talking to me ever again.

And it's not like I wasn't friendly or anything. I consider myself to be a very awesome person. I just didn't try to make any friends. If someone wanted to befriend me it was them who should put in the effort not me.

The sky had started to darken as I walked out of the ice-cream parlor. A waffle cone with two scoops of cookies and cream ice-cream in hand and I couldn't be happier. Yeah, pathetic how this could make my day.

Glancing down at my phone, I see a couple of messages from my mother demanding me to be home before dark, or I would be in major trouble. I sigh in frustration and kick a stone from my path. I'm nineteen, not a damn child. Sighing once more I switch directions, heading towards a park I can cut through. I'll get home twice as fast this way, so no trouble.

After a few minutes of walking, the cement turns to grass and I feel the urge to pull my shoes off. I really like the way grass feels between my toes, especially when it's nice and cool. I resist that urge though. It would be far too much trouble to unlace my combat boots just so I could walk around barefoot. I stare down at the gleaming leather as I walk. I really love shoes.

Then I walk smack into something extremely bony. My ice-cream falls from my hand as I stumble back in surprise, and I look down at it in disappointment. The deliciousness melts rather quickly. Then I realize how very rude I just was.

"I'm sorry I wasn't paying attention," I look up and the apology I had formulated is lost to me.

I have run into an elderly woman, a very peculiar looking old woman. She is very tall and oh so thin. Her bones stick out in odd angles, stretching her old wrinkly skin in what looks like a painful manner. I don't see how she is standing. Her head is too big for her lanky form. How has she not toppled over?

"I'm sorry," I say again.

"No harm done young one." Her voice is gruff and she seems to be missing a few teeth. "My apologies for the loss of your ice-cream."

"No problem," I give her a smile, but I'm thinking Damn it. I spent four bucks on that.

"Would you like for me to buy you a new one?"

"Oh no it's fine." I look down at the cone turning to mush on the ground and then back up at her. My eyes widen as I see her holding out a cone with two perfect scoops of cookies and cream on top of it.

She holds it out to me. Not wanting to seem rude or anymore freaked out than I already am, I take the cone from her bony, thin hand.

"Th-thanks," I manage to stutter.

"No problem," she mimics my earlier response.

I lick the cone in what I believe is a show of good faith.

"What is a pretty young girl like you doing out by herself?"

Her question throws me a bit, but I feel compelled to answer. She gave me ice-cream, so I'll be sweet. "Just chilling I guess." I meant to stop at that, but more words just flow from my lips. "I don't really have any friends or anything. So I'm alone and bored most of the time." I slap my hand over my mouth. Why in the world did I tell her that biz? I just felt so tempted to yell all my problems and frustrations at her.

"Um, I didn't mean to talk so much," I mumble.

She waves it off and I notice that she has taken on a mischievous smile. "Tell me child, how would you like to go on an adventure?"

"An adventure?" I raise a brow at her in curiosity.

Her eyes sparkle mischievously. "Yes my friend," she seems to grow taller, "you seem to be lacking any fun. You seem to be in need of such a thing. And since you had the decency to apologize for smacking into me I might be willing to provide one."

I look at her in what reads as pure confusion. An adventure? How could this elder possibly provide me with an adventure? What's she going to do? Send me to the pharmacy to fetch her prescriptions?

"Do you have an answer? Would you like an adventure?"

She snaps me out of my pondering, and is looking at me expectantly.

"S-sure. Why not," the words tumble clumsily from my mouth.

She then gives me a large smile, her pale, stretchy skin pulling up at the corners of her mouth. "Very good Aisling."

My eyes widen. "Hey! How did you know my name?"

Then I realize I'm just talking to blank space, for the woman has disappeared.

"Holy shit," I whisper.

I look around a bit and she is no where to be seen. My hands begin to shake slightly and I go to lick my ice-cream. It's probably all gooey by now. Strangely it isn't. I even take a bite and the ice cream seems to respawn. What?

I glance one last time at where that woman should still stand, and then take off towards home. I must be losing my damn mind.

I slam the door to my house and lock it quickly. I am so super freaked right now. I need a nap and some orange juice or something. Not right now though. I try to run up to my room before my mother beckons me.

"Aisling! We do not slam doors!"

No such luck. She walks into the room with a scowl on her face.

"We do have neighbors," she says, "you can't just go around making as much noise as you please."

"Sorry." I try to escape to my room, but, unfortunately, she has more to say.

"What took you so long? I told you to be home before dark."

"I dropped my cone and went back to get a fresh one," I motion to the one in my hand.

She only nods and then leaves the room.

Nosy woman. I take the opportunity to leave, and dash up the stairs to my room. I quickly lock that door and resume my freaking out. Where the hell did that woman poof off to? How the hell did that woman even disappear like that?

I pace back and forth across my rooms floor, chewing nervously on my nails. (Bad habit)

Why did I say yes? I know I'm bored and lonely, but that woman was a complete stranger that could conjure ice-cream. I look down at the still complete cone that I've been clutching in my hand. I've taken huge bites from the thing and it seems to replenish itself.

I toss the thing to the floor, not believing that I ingested something given to me by a stranger. The treat remains perfectly pristine. My eyes widen and I shake my head. I must be going bat-shit insane.

I continue my pacing, but I cease as I am hit by a wave of intense pain and nausea. I double over and clutch my stomach. My eyes water and I start crawling towards the bathroom. Once there I lean over the toilet bowl and heave all the contents from my stomach and then continue to dry heave for a while after that. Dear God, I feel like crap.

After a moment I stand and make my way to the sink. I need to clean my mouth out. So disgusting. I brush and gargle mouth wash a few times, sharp pains stabbing me every few seconds. I look up at my reflection, not really seeing me, but many multi-coloured spots that dance in my vision. The only thing I can make out is the emerald green of my eyes.

I stumble noisily from the bathroom to my bed and plop down on it.

Then there comes a harsh knocking at my door, which causes me to groan in discomfort at the headache I have suddenly developed.

"Aisling? What's wrong now?" My mother pounds on the door once more.

I groan again, wishing I had my own apartment. I am nineteen! I should be going to college. I shouldn't be here being treated like a child. What the hell happened to my plans of moving out the day I graduated? What am I still doing here?

That wretched woman pounds again and jiggles the doorknob.

"Go away! I just feel a bit sick," I call out.

"Don't you talk to me like that Aisling! You open this door right now!"

I growl and stand. Stupid nosy bitch. I go to open the door ,but a swooshing noise turns me back to my bed. I look back in time to see it fall into a... portal of some sort.

My mind momentarily blanks. I can comprehend it being light blue and swirly. I also feel a pull towards it. Almost as if it is beckoning me to dive into its depths. Am I hallucinating from the pain? No. I don't think I am. I think that this is real. I can feel it.

I step towards it hesitantly, the word "adventure" bounces about in my cranium. The pain is receding only slightly. I make a decision right then and there. Closing my eyes I fall back into the vortex.

The word adventure escapes my lips as I fall.


	3. Chapter 3

Everything is contorting and pulling at me. It hurts, but not as much as before. The pain also keeps me believing that this is real. That old woman must be sending me somewhere far away. For some reason I am fine with that.

Suddenly I am falling. I blink a few time as wind whips around me. My hair slaps my face and beautifully blue sky surrounds me. I force myself to turn and am greeted by the sight of a speck of land far beneath me. I grow closer to it every second though.

My eyes widen as I come to a realization. Dammit, I am going to die. I'll die from impact. I curse as my speed picks up, the features of the land become legible.

It is an island, mountainous and coated in trees with hints of civilizations scattered about. I turn back quickly. The blue skies calm me some-what. My death is impending though.

Sighing I wait to be greeted by death, but instead I am greeted by downy softness. What the hell? I slowly pull myself up and look below me. It is my bed. I laugh triumphantly,but cease as I notice a small crowd of people has formed around me. They look at me, mouths gaping and eyes wide. I stare back at them.

I don't think I have ever seen people with such odd features. I mean some look completely and totally normal, but others, not so much. I see a man with an oval shaped body and a smallish head. Another has huge hands, his fists seem to be the size of my head. I wonder if I look any different.

"Did you see that!? She fell from the sky!" Someone within the crowd says. Others join in after that with remarks such as, "Is she some sort of witch?" and "She sure was lucky that that bed was there!"

I grin slightly and hop off the bed, smoothing my clothes. The people sort of back away, but I smile kindly to them and approach a man that is closest to me.

He is one of the odd looking ones. He has an extremely large nose that is a different colour then the rest of his skin. He is a light tan, but his nose is a sun-burnt pink.

"Hey," I say.

"Gr-greetings," he manages.

"Can you tell me where I am?"

"R-Roan I-Island,"

I raise a brow and frown. "Am I close to Temecula?"

"T-Temecula? What is a Temecula?" The odd man looks at me as if I am crazy.

"You know, Temecula, California." I say in exasperation.

"Uh. No. What's California?"

I sigh, "Forget about it, it's no where."

"Oh okay,"he smiles, seeming to forget recent events. "You seemed confused for a moment there miss!"

"Well yeah," I rub the back of my neck, " I was just in my room and then I was falling..."

He looks at me strangely,

I sigh again, "Thanks."

And then I quickly walk away.

I make my way through a pleasant enough village. The streets are of stone. Carts pulled by strange animals rush past me. People are also whispering about my entrance. I ignore them to the best of my abilities. I continue onward through the streets, searching for something. I'm not sure what though.

After a while I just stop and take a moment to look around. What to do? What to do...

"Holy shit." I spot something that nearly make me lose my marbles.

There's a man. No, not really a man. It kind of looks like a man. I know it is a male of whatever species it is. There's this fish-like man standing across the street. He's tall and has muscular pale blue skin with darker blue spots adorning it. I feel like he is slimy. It's nose is that of a swordfish.

And he seems to be selling fruit! He's manning a fruit stand. Bins of ripe, colourful,and peculiar fruits that make me hungry are everywhere.

Not really believing what I am seeing, I cross the street, wanting to get a closer look and maybe some fruit. Never have I ever seen such things. Nothing like this should exist, yet I find that I am loving that it does.

The fish guy suddenly rushes away from his booth to greet- oh dear God not another abomination. He's greeting a nine foot tall bull-man. This creature has shaggy black fur covering almost everywhere, except for his pectorals and stomach. In that region there is tan muscular flesh of a human. Long, sharp, and dangerous ivory horns grace the top of his skull, and he has a large gold ring piercing his nose.

I nearly faint, but instead of doing that I melt into some shadows to observe. I sneak along until I am behind the fish-man's wooden stand. I am safely out of sight. The smell of sweet fruit is heavy in the air. My stomach grumbles.

"Oh I'll sell it to you," the fish-man says as he leans back on a fruit bin, "but for a hefty sum."

"Name your price Kier," the bull-man says gruffly.

"100 million beli," the fish-man smiles.

"That seems... reasonable. That is, if it is indeed real."

"Of course it is real! Would I ever lie to you?" The slimy guys smile grows larger and I zone out as he goes on about something or another.

My attentions been captured by a small chest sitting on a shelf. It's black lacquer shell gleams. Barely thinking, I open it and spot a strange fruit 's a fairly large fruit and weirdly shaped. It has a swirling pattern and is rough, yet slick. Hmm. It's colour reminds me of lightning. I find it oddly appetizing.

My stomach growls again. I snatch the strange fruit from the chest and close it. Then I carefully leave the stand. I am completely un-noticed and therefore relieved. Fruit in hand, I continue onward.

I press the fruit to my lips and take a bite. Its rich, zingy juices fill my mouth. I grin in content and take a few more bites. It has the strangest flavour. Tangy, sweet, and shocking...

"Hey! Where did it go?" I hear the fish-man shriek.

I nearly freeze, but manage to speed up.

"What do you mean 'where did it go'," the bull-man chimes in.

My feet move faster.

"Hey! You! Thief!" I hear the fish yell from behind me.

I glance back quickly to see the fish pointing at me, eyes locked on the bit of fruit left in my hand.

"She stole the fruit Tin Tun!"

"Get her," the bull growls.

I pop the remainder of the fruit into my mouth and run like hell.

I hear rapid footsteps gaining on me. Larger ones that sound like hooves and smaller wet sounding ones. I gulp and run as fast as possible down streets I do not know.

Then I find myself stumbling over a loose stone and falling to the ground. My head strikes the stone streets causing stars to flicker in my eyes. And then I can make out my followers nearing me.

"The bitch ate the devil fruit," the fish-man huffs out between breaths.

"Grab her and take her to my ship," the bull says, anger clearly apparent in his voice.

They start to fade and soon my world is dark.


	4. Chapter 4

Yeah, so that's how I got here. On this ship, in this tiny cell, with a giant bull hybrid staring at me in malice. I feel as if I should be frightened, for he looks like he could kill me, but strangely I am not. If I die at least I die an interesting death.

"You stole my Devil Fruit," he snarls.

"Devil Fruit? I'm sorry, but I don't know what that is."

"Of course you do, you bitch. You stole and ate one! I needed that to be stronger, unstoppable..." He slams his hooves down on a wooden table, causing it to splinter.

That could of been me. I look at the multiple shards of table top with a growing sense of worry. I do not show that though, for I have an idea that may save my skin. Flattery and outright lies.

"Stronger? I don't see how some silly old fruit could make anyone stronger. Especially you. I mean you're the toughest looking bad-ass I have ever lain my eyes on." I bat my eyes in an innocent fashion, knowing that it will only help my cause.

"You really think so?" Tippy's ego seems to grow. "I am pretty great."

I nod in agreement.

Unfortunately, he snaps out of his hubris filled daze. "You ate my damn Devil Fruit."

"I am sorry. I didn't know it was your's or that it was so important. Hell I do not even know what a Devil Fruit is!"

He growls in anger. "You owe me 100 million beli, and a new Devil Fruit."

"What are beli? Is that your currency or something? Is it paper or coin?"

His jaw drops in disbelief. "Are you some sort of baka?"

"No I am just not from here. I thought I mentioned that to you before... Have you not been listening to me?"

He snorts, "Don't care. I just want what's mine and if I can't have it then I will kill you."

I shake my head. "Was the fruit really that important? Come on it was just a damn piece of fruit."

"It was a rare Logia Devil Fruit!"

"Don't know what that is," I say in a sing-song voice.

He sighs in frustration, "It was to give me great elemental power, but now you've eaten it and it lays in your fool stomach."

"Once again, my bad. I was hungry. Didn't know how important it was."

"I don't like your tone! You are my prisoner! You should be quaking in fear at the mighty Tin Tun Tippy," he bellows.

I burst out in laughter.

"Tippy," I snicker. His name just keeps getting funnier. Especially when he says his full name. "What in the hell kind of name is Tippy?"

"A feared pirate's name," he is positively shaking with anger.

"Never heard of you," I say in between giggles.

"Don't you dare laugh at me!"

"Sorry..." I snicker slightly.

He growls at me again, "That's it. You're dead."

I cease my giggling, my eyes grow wide.

He looks almost smug, "Yeah. That's right. Throwing you over board."

"That's a bit cliche don't you think?" I just can't keep my mouth shut.

He is even angrier now.

I really need to learn to keep my mouth shut.

He jerks my cell door open and then gets me by my hair. A pair of dingy old cuffs are slapped around my wrists. Look pretty easy to free myself from. Tippy then pulls me off of my feet and carts me out of the cell by the hair.

I growl in anger as well as in pain. "You freaking tit."

"Shut up prisoner!" He gives my hair a hard yank.

I do.

Tin Tun Tippy takes me up on deck where I see a plethora of men toiling under the sun. They all cease their actions so that they may gawk at me. Tippy just hurries to the edge of the ship and holds me out over the crystal blue waters below.

"People who cross me usually suffer more," he says in a rather bored tone, " but I am rather anxious to rid myself of you. So you're damn lucky."

"Oh I feel so honoured-" He releases my hair mid-sentence and I am falling.

As I fall I feel energy coursing through my body as I try not to panic. This energy feels great and... sparky. I look at myself to see bright lights that crackles like electricity where my skin use to be. The cuffs melt off. With hands freed, I try to grab hold of the ship, but only succeed in setting fire to it.

The whole ship is set ablaze and the lighting or whatever disappears. I then hit the water and am instantly engulfed. I struggle to keep my head above the water. Thrashing to and fro, water pours into my lungs. The hell! I know how to swim! I worked as a damn lifeguard for a summer!

I manage to keep my head above water for only a few more moments. In that short amount of time I see Tippy's boat billowing with flames. His crew is all in a tizzy and he shouts obscene things at me.

"Up yours too!" I spit out at him before letting the currents drag me away and under.

For a while I manage to hold my breath but eventually my lungs have had enough and water comes flowing down my windpipe. I am going to die. My thrashing about ceases and I just sink deeper. Why fight it? I can't swim. There is nothing I can do, but die.

My eyes close and I let the water have me.


	5. Chapter 5

Aboard the Thousand Sunny

Everything is relatively quiet on the vessel. Zoro snoozes deeply in the crows nest. Luffy and Usopp are being idiots, as usual, testing out some new stars and Luffy's being a stretchy fool. Nami is drawing out maps while Robin reads a book in the Library. Franky is fiddling with the ship and Brook is tuning his violin. Chopper is in his room spinning in his chair, ready for a patient.

Back on the lawn deck, Luffy and Usopp are recovering from Luffy's gum-gum balloon that went a little haywire.

"You need to watch where you're going," Usopp rubs his aching head, " you ran me over!"

"Sorry," Luffy beams and laughs. His head rests on the deck as he looks up at the sky.

Usopp grumbles and picks himself up, he starts heading towards the galley, knowing that it is close to lunch.

"Hey Usopp," Luffy shouts, "do you see that?"

"Do I see what?" Usopp turns back to see Luffy pointing upwards. He looks up and sees clouds of black smoke.

"It's smoke," Luffy says. He stands and goes to the edge of the ship. "It is coming from another ship!" Luffy then excitedly yells, "Let's go check it out!"

His outburst wakes the sleeping Zoro and brings the rest of the crew on deck.

"Check what out," Nami asks looking quite annoyed.

"That ship," Luffy points to the approaching charred remains of a ship.

Zoro drops down from the crows nest, yawning and stretching. "That was a nice nap."

Everyone stares at him.

"What?"

"You miss out on everything you stupid marimo," Sanji mumbles while lighting a new cigarette.

"What did you call me, you shitty cook?" Zoro's hand rests on Wado.

And it was on. Zoro and Sanji fight like beasts, kicking and slashing until Nami bashes both of their heads.

"Knock it off bakas," she yells.

"Yes Nami whatever you want," Sanji swoons and is by her side, "can I get you and Robin some tea?"

"That would be lovely Sanji," Robin says with a pleasant smile, which causes Sanji to develop a nosebleed as he floats off to make their beverages.

"Anything for my lovely ladies!"

Nami sighs and Robin chuckles lightly.

"So what's going on," Zoro asks.

"There's a crispy ship." Luffy stretches his hand over to it and grabs hold. He then pulls the Sunny up to it causing it to slam against the blackened remains.

"Luffy," Nami scolds.

"Sorry."

Nami shakes her head and changes the subject. "I wonder what happened."

"Should we look for survivors," Usopp asks, looking through the scopes on his headset.

"No. It looks abandoned," Robin observes, " the crew probably jumped ship long ago."

"Oh well," Nami says as she starts to head back to the library. She is interrupted by Luffy yelling though.

"There is someone on a rock over there," he points off into the distance, "maybe they know what happened."

Everyone's attention goes over to the starboard side where Luffy is stretching his arms out to pull the body up.

"Luffy you be careful," both Usopp and Nami warn.

"Don't worry I will!"

"Hey, what's going on," Sanji reappears with a tray of tea in his hands."

"Luffy found a body," Robin says as she takes a sip of her tea.

Sanji joins Luffy at the edge of the deck and catches sight of a woman. He goes all stir-crazy. "Oi! Be careful with her you baka," he yells as he sees Luffy's arm retracting very quickly.

"I got it," Luffy mutters, annoyed at everyone's lack of trust in him.

"Chopper go prepare yourself for a patient," Nami orders.

"Hey, I'm the captain and I give the orders," Luffy says with a frown.

"Fine then Captain, What are your orders," Nami growls.

"Chopper go prepare yourself for a patient!"

Nami rubs the bridge of her nose, "Baka..."

"Yes Luffy."Chopper runs quickly to the infirmary.

Then Luffy drops the body on deck in the gentlest way possible, but still earns a scolding from all the crew members.

"You probably gave her a concussion!" Nami bashes his head.

"Aye woman that hurt," Luffy rubs the bump forming on his head.

"Uh, is she alive?" Usopp asks, turning everyone's attention back to the body.

It is a girl of at least nineteen with thick brown hair that falls to her waist. Sanji notes that she is one of the most gorgeous lady he has set eyes on and that she has a rack to rival Nami's. He also notes the way her dark gray t-shirt and jean shorts cling to her form showing off nice curves. Nami also takes notice of her hair and decides that maybe she should let hers grow out like that. She also wishes that she had the sleek black combat boots that rest on the girl's feet.

"One of us should check her pulse," Robin says.

"Or take her down to Chopper and let him do the doctor work," Zoro says.

He doesn't wait for the others response, he just picks up the poor girl up and says, "She is still warm so I assume she is alive. I think she is breathing, but barely."

"Hand her to me marimo. You're too rough," Sanji says and holds his arms out expectantly.

"I got her ero-cook!" Zoro holds her closer to him and starts walking to the infirmary.

The rest of the crew watch him for a moment, but then follow.


	6. Chapter 6

I wake up with a slight headache, and the feeling of a nice, soft bed beneath me. Well this is surprising. I had pegged myself for dead. I feel a bit of triumph shoot through my body and then wariness for I have no idea where I am. I open my eyes slowly. The room spins and the light stings my eyes.

I attempt to sit up anyway, but I fall back, unbelievable dizzy. I groan.

"Oh you're awake!" I hear a cute little voice pipe up from somewhere. I look over and see a small reindeer/teddy-bear.

"Holy shit!" I sit up suddenly, shocked by the cute little brown furred creature. "Did you just talk?"

"Yes," he says with a nod. The large red hat upon his head bobs along with that nod.

"I didn't think reindeer could talk."

He looks at me strangely, making me feel slightly awkward. I quickly stick out my hand, "I'm Aisling."

He smiles brightly, "I am Chopper."

We shake hands, well hoof and hand.

"Can you tell me where I am?"

"Of course! You are currently aboard the Thousand Sunny, sailing on the Grand Line."

"Oh... the Grand Line. Is that near California or anything?"

He looks confused, "Is that an island?"

"Ugh. No one knows about California," I sigh.

His cute little face is seriously confused. "I get the feeling that you aren't from around here."

"Yeah, I get that feeling too. Where I am from reindeer can't talk," I look around the room and see medical supplies, "or practice medicine."

I look back at him, "But it is very nice to meet you. You are far more interesting than anything back home. Wherever that may be."

"It is very nice too meet you too Aisling," Chopper responds, "how are you feeling?"

"Fine, my head just hurts a bit."

"That makes sense. Our captain was a little rough with you when he pulled you off the rock we found you on."

So I washed up on a rock instead of drowning... "Oh, so your captain saved me? I would like to thank him."

"Sure! You are welcome to explore the ship to find him if you like," Chopper says in a chipper tone.

"Do you think you could give me a tour." I play with the hem of my shorts. "I don't want to go out there alone."

"Sure," he beckons me off my bed.

"You sure? I don't want to distract you from any of your other patients."

He grins, "You're my only one. The others tend to stay pretty well most of the time."

"Oh okay then," I stand and stretch a bit. "After you my friend."

He smiles and leads me out the door and onto the deck.

"We are on the second deck, so I'll take you to the top and we shall work our way down to the bottom.

"Sounds peachy to me," I respond and follow the little reindeer's lead.

"This is the helm," Chopper gestures around him, "that is the figure head."

I look in the direction he points to see what looks like a sun. It's a vibrant yellow with red rays, but as I look closer I see it has facial features which make it look like a lion. How cute.

"That," he points to the mast, "is the foremast. Where you can see the crows nest. That is where Zoro spends most of his time napping and working out."

"Zoro?"

"Yeah you'll meet him and the rest of the crew shortly," he says as he leads me around the ship pointing out what is what. "They are probably all waiting for Sanji to finish preparing dinner."

I nod and we continue on our way.

I manage to memorize most of the layout after a while. Surprisingly I met none of the others on my tour. I can't help but be slightly relieved. People make me nervous.

"And there you have it. The Thousand Sunny and all her majesty," Chopper says proudly.

"This is a fantastic ship Chopper," I say sincerely.

"I know," he smiles. "Are you hungry."

My stomach growls in response, "Yeah I guess I am."

He chuckles, "Follow me to the galley then. You can meet the rest of the crew!"

A wave of nervousness washes over me, but I suppress it and call upon my cool. With a slightly forced smile I say, "That sounds great. I can't wait to meet them."

Chopper leads me up a ladder. " I know they want to meet you too."

I nod. "Thank you for the tour Chopper. I greatly appreciate it."

"No problem Aisling," he says a he opens the door to the galley, gesturing me forward. "Don't be nervous."

I give him a smile and we enter the room.

The galley is bustling with activity. Everyone is eating, talking, and laughing. No one seems to notice our entrance.

The doctor clears his throat, capturing everyone's attention. "Guys this is Aisling."

And I am met with a warm reception of hellos, and the exuberance of a blonde guy with an oddly curled brow.

"The lovely Aisling is awake!" He nearly floats towards me.

My eyes widen, I look down at Chopper. Hopefully my face reads "Is this guy serious?"

Chopper seems to understand and solemnly nods.

"Hi," I say with a genial smile, even though his proximity is freaking me out.

"Calm yourself ero-cook. You're freaking her out."

A nice, alluring, deep voice quickly draws my attention from the girl-crazy blonde to the owner. Who is a man with minty green hair. How peculiar. He sits at the far end of the table and leans back in his seat precariously. I can see three sword hilts protruding from a sash like thing around his waist. (Three?) I also see that he has an impressive physique. Damn he's sexy... Shit what am I thinking. Well now that I think about it the blonde is pretty sexy as well...

"Am not you baka!" The ero-cook replies clearly pissed.

"What did you just say Mr. Nosebleed?" The green haired man stands and draws only a single one of his swords, one that was sheathed in a white scabbard.

What the hell is going on? They look as if they could kill each other. I watch as they launch themselves into a kicking and slashing battle. Both men are impressive fighters as far as I can tell. The blonde is very dexterous. His legs move quickly, so fast that I can only make out the black of his shoes. The green haired man is swift and skillful with his blade, all I can see is the glint of metal.

Dear God, they are going to kill one another. I watch in amusement though. This is quite interesting. I look over to the small doctor. "Hey Chopper, do they do this often?"

"Yes. Several times a day."

"Knock it off jack asses! We have a guest!" I look to where this new voice comes from. A pretty red head, wearing slightly skimpy clothing is the owner. She is leering at the two men and then swiftly delivers blows to their heads. This effectively ends the fight.

She then turns towards me and smiles brightly, "Hi I'm Nami."

"Pleasure to meet you."

"And those two bakas are Zoro and Sanji."

I nod in their direction. Both men are rubbing their surely sore heads. Which is which? I guess I'll assume Sanji is the blonde and Zoro is the green headed one. Assumed Sanji quits his rubbing at my acknowledgment and floats back towards me. I prepare myself to be further creeped out, but then I see a long snaking hand grab Sanji by the leg and pull him backwards.

My eyes follow the retracting arm, not quite understanding, to a guy with black hair. He sits at the head of the table and a straw hat is planted firmly on his cranium. I do believe the skull on the masts and such are wearing a similar hat. Maybe he is the captain?

His elongated arm snaps back into place. The boy is roaring with laughter and his mouth is stuffed with food. "Sanji! I'm out of oysters!" He says as he manages to stuff even more food into the swollen pouches that are his cheeks. How the hell is he stretching like that?

The now confirmed Sanji starts fussing at him. Something about cleaning him out and being a baka.

I zone them out as I feel Chopper tugging at my hand. The reindeer pulls me to an empty seat and I take it. He takes the one beside me.

"I'm Robin."

I look to my left side and see an extremely pretty raven haired woman. She has a pleasant smile upon her face and a book laying on her lap. She also dresses about the same as Nami, as in slightly skimpy.

"Nice to meet you Robin." I return the smile.

"And I," a voice from her opposing side says. "am Franky."

My jaw gets the urge to drop as I take in this massive man. He's wearing a speedo and an un-buttoned floral button up shirt. And he has blue hair, but that isn't the strangest thing about him. Or maybe to me it isn't. Anyway, it is his lower arm muscles that are so perplexing, they're huge. It looks as if they have a couple hams stuffed in them. Each also have half of what looks to be a star tattooed on them.

Quickly I suppress my urges to giggle and question, I greet him kindly, "Hello Franky."

What other kind of craziness is on this-

"Yohohohohohoho!"

Was that a laugh? I look quickly to my right on the opposing side of Chopper and see a skeleton with an afro. My jaw does drop this time. A freaking talking and walking skeleton! I think my brain may combust.

"Dude, you are the coolest thing I have ever seen!" These words flow from my lips. I slap my hand over my mouth and mutter "Sorry."

"No worries my lady," his head inclines respectfully towards me, "I am Brook, musician to this ship. May I ask you a question?"

I raise my brow in curiosity, "Shoot."

"May I see your panties?"

Brook is suddenly sprawled out on the floor. Both Sanji and Nami are dusting off their fists. Both are looking heavily peeved.

"You don't ask people that question Brook!"

Brook rubs his noggin and laughs, not even seeming to notice the blow he had been dealt. I am laughing on the inside. That guy, though perverted, is hilarious.

"Hey! Aisling!"

The boy at the head of the table addresses me for the first time and I turn to him attentively. "Yes?"

"He can poop," the boy says pointing to the skeleton.

I burst out in laughter. These people are just too good.

Sanji slaps the guy on the back of the head. "Baka," he groans in annoyance, "just introduce yourself and go back to being oblivious."

"Oh yeah," he drops the chunk of meat he had been gnawing on back on to his plate. "I am Monkey D. Luffy, Captain of this ship! And I am going to be King of the Pirates."

Another boy beside Luffy then chimes in. "And I am Usopp! Brave warrior of the seas!" he has a ridiculously long nose and large lips.

I smile at the two. "It is nice to meet you both. This is a lovely ship you have here Luffy."

His grin widens, "I know. Pretty awesome right?"

"Indeed. And Chopper told me that you were the one that pulled me from the sea, thank you."

"Sanji! Get Aisling some food," Luffy orders. He looks back at me and beams, "You're welcome."

In under a second, a plate of appetizing food is set in front of me. I look up and see Sanji and thank him, "Thank you Sanji. This looks delicious."

"You're very welcome Aisling," he says with a huge grin on his face.

"Sanji would you get me some more tea," Nami asks. I believe she is trying to help me out by keeping his attention off of me. I don't really mind though, for he seems like a sweetie.

"Of course Nami, my love! Anything for you!" Sanji flutters off to the kitchen area.

Sorry about Sanji," Nami says quietly to me, but with a slight smile on her face, "he can be a bit overbearing."

"It's fine. Just... creepy."

I hear a deep chuckle coming from Zoro and a not so deep one coming from Usopp as well.

"Slightly," Zoro shakes his head, "that ero-cook is more than slightly creepy."

I shrug and eat some of the truly delicious food I was given.

"So Aisling," Nami asks, "where are you from?"

"Temecula, California," I respond. Here come the questions that make me look crazy.

"I've never heard of that place," Nami remarks with a look of interest upon her countenance.

"Yeah, no one I have spoken with since my arrival has."

"What do you mean by that," Robin asks.

"When I fell into this crazy world."

Everyone stares at me in curiosity, including Sanji who had returned just in time for Nami's question.

I look down at my plate of food that I probably wasn't going to get a chance to eat and set down my utensils. "Long story."

"STORY TIME," Luffy bellows, causing me to jump.

"Story time?"

"Yeah," Usopp says, an eager shine in his eye, "we want you to tell us your story."

I nod. "Well okay."

Everyone scoots closer and waits on me expectantly.


	7. Chapter 7

"I was on my way home after stopping by an ice-cream parlor. It was getting dark and my mother was imploring me to be home before nightfall. So I cut through a park that would get me home quickly. On my way through I accidentally smacked into this extremely strange woman. She was unbelievably tall and skinny, her bones stuck out sharply and she had a bobble head. Creeped me the math out... She did even more so when she asked my if I wanted to go on an adventure. I ended up saying yes.

The lady disappeared after that and I ran home, truly freaked. Once I reached home I began feeling very ill. My body was wracked with pain and I couldn't see straight. Then I thought I was going crazy because I saw my bed fall through a blue portal that suddenly opened on the floor. I was completely mind blown and acted without thinking. I fell into it."

I take a deep breath and continue, "I found myself falling and looked below me. I was plummeting towards an island far below. I thought I would surely die. Hell, I still think I should have died. I landed softly though. My bed had ended up here and was exactly where I needed it to be. At this point a crowd had gathered and they thought me a witch or something. Ignoring that foolishness, I asked around and learned that I had landed on Roan Island. I asked a man if I was anywhere near Temecula and he had reacted similar to how you guys did. I went exploring after that and came across a fish-man. I had never seen such a thing and wanted a closer look.

The fish was talking with another creature, a bull, a ten foot tall bull-man. I observed them for a while. The fish was trying to sell the bull some fruit. I contemplated stealing some fruit for I was hungry, but a black chest caught my attention before I settled on some mundane fruit. I found an interesting piece of fruit inside and I took that and got the hell out of there."

"The fruit was strange. There are no fruits like that where I am from that resemble this one. I ate it anyway. Well the next thing I know I am being called a thief, suppose I am, and being chased through the streets. Unfortunately for me I ended up tripping and blacking out. I woke up later on the ship of the bull man and learned his name was Tin Tun Tippy. He was peeved at me for eating his damn fruit and laughing at his name."

"Wait," Nami interrupts, "what kind of fruit was it?"

"Tippy kept calling it a Devil Fruit."

"A Devil Fruit," Luffy exclaims, "I've eaten a Devil Fruit, that's how I can do this." Luffy suddenly blows up into a giant human ball and knocks over both Zoro and Usopp.

Zoro punches Luffy harshly, causing him to deflate and fly around the room with no control. Poor Monkey slams into a wall and groans.

"Go on," Usopp implores.

I nod and continue, " He became tired of my sarcastic remarks and decided to throw me overboard. Luckily for me though the Devil Fruit I ate allowed me to escape from my binds, but then I couldn't swim. Which I find so strange. I have always been an excellent swimmer."

"Devil Fruit users have the ability to swim taken away form them upon ingesting the fruit," Robin says and tries to say something else but Luffy interrupts her.

"Hold up," Luffy has made his way back to his chair, "what kind of Devil Fruit did you eat?"

"Not sure. Tippy said the word 'logia' at one point.."

"Woah," Luffy smiles, excitement evident on his face, "what can you do?"

"Uhhh," I stand and take a few steps back. If I can manage to do anything I don't want to take the chance of setting the table or others on fire. Lightning does have a tendency to do that kind of biz. I focus on lightning for a moment, I envision it striking through the air and I feel a small spark. Opening my eyes slightly I can see the glow of my skin, that is now the flowing energy that is lightning. "I am pretty sure that I can be and cast lightning."

"Oohs" and "Aahs" sound from the crew. I return to normal, take a seat, and finish my story.

"I tried to grab hold of Tippy's ship but only manage to ignite it. It began to burn very quickly and I fell into the sea. Unable to swim, I just gave up and ended up letting the currents take me. I was pretty sure I would drown.. Next thing I know I am in the infirmary with Chopper."

"How interesting," Robin says, "we found the burned ship. No one was on board."

"Good," I mutter, "maybe all those dirty pricks drowned."

"I believe half of your story," Zoro pipes in.

"What can't you believe about it," I ask.

"The first part."

"Hey, I can barely believe it myself." I dig around in my pocket though, "I may have something that can prove it to you though." After a moment I find my phone, some wadded up bills, and three quarters. Thank God for the Otterbox... I dump the items onto the table. "Here you go."

The crew look at the items and I pick up a bill. "This is what we use for money where I am from."

I hand the bill to Chopper. He studies it for a moment and then reads, "United States of America... What is that?"

"The country I am from."

"You said you were from Temecula, California though," Zoro says. He's completely trying to disprove me.

"Temecula is a city in California. California is a state within America," I explain with a slight glare in Zoro's direction.

I show Chopper a quarter next and once more he reads aloud, "In God We Trust. United States of America. California 2013."

The other members of the crew pick up the stuff I had set out and began examining it all and became completely immersed in doing so. I turned my attention back to Zoro and smile a bit triumphantly.

"See," I say feeling smug, "I am not lying, and if you still do not believe me..."

I pick up my phone and pray that it still works. The screen flashes to life and I walk over to Zoro. "This is an iPhone. I can use it to communicate with others. I can get in touch with anyone in a matter of seconds. Though I don't think that will work here."

I search through the device for anymore evidence and come across a photo that should suffice. Handing the phone to Zoro I say, "Look."

Zoro scrutinizes the photo. It is a simple photo of me posing in front of a "Welcome to the state of California" sign.

"You could also ask the citizens of Roan Island if they saw me fall from the my bed is still there."

"Okay I believe you now," Zoro tosses my phone at me with a look of distaste. He must think this thing is witchcraft of something. He then picks up a bottle and takes a deep gulp from it and eyes me warily.

I glare at him. The careless ass could of broken it.

Zoro notices my glare and rolls his eyes a bit. He then holds the bottle out to me, "Stop glaring at me woman."

Is this suppose to be a sorry or something? I raise my brow at him, "What is that?"

"Sake."

"Ohh. No thanks. I am not old enough to consume alcohol."

Zoro looks at me as if I am crazy.

"It is illegal for anyone under the age of twenty-one to drink alcohol in America," I explain and lightly push the bottle back.

"You're not in America anymore," he says in a matter o' fact tone.

"True," I say as I return to my seat, "but I also think it will destroy my liver."

"Suit yourself," Zoro goes on with his drinking.

I observe as the others check out my bills, but after a moment they all start pelting me with questions.

"Who is the most powerful pirate in America," Luffy asks as he polishes of the remainder of the meal (including mine).

"Pirates aren't really around anymore. They use to be though, ages ago."

Luffy spits out the fluid he had been chugging and looks at me in disbelief. "No pirates!"

"Nope. Well, there are some smarmy tits who like to pillage and raid ships somewhere in Africa or somewhere, but I don't consider them pirates. They're just thugs."

"Well then, who was the greatest pirate," Luffy asks.

"The only pirate I have ever heard much about was Blackbeard."

Luffy spits out his drink once more, "I know Blackbeard!"

"It is probably not the same one Luffy. The Blackbeard I know of was executed a plethora of years ago."

"Oh," Luffy smiles, "good."

"Who is the most powerful pirate here," I ask.

"I am!" Luffy points to himself. "Well I'm on my way there."

I smile at the exuberant young man, and almost instantly decide that I respect and enjoy him.

The evening has grown late and everyone is still brimming with questions, most of which I can answer. Sanji and Chopper have been saying that I need to get some rest. I agree with them, for I am exhausted. But I have one last thing to talk with the captain about before I can retire.

I approach Luffy and say, "Thank you for allowing me to stay on your ship and it's fine if you want to drop me off on the next island we come across if I become burdensome."

"I don't want to get rid of you," Luffy says with a large grin plastered on his face, "I want you on my crew! What do you say? Wanna be a pirate?"

His question shocks me . I have never imagined myself as a pirate or anything of that sort. It is so peculiar. "Luffy, why would you want me on your crew?"

"Well I think we would all like you to join us. I mean you tell a pretty good story, you have an awesome Devil Fruit power, and you don't drink up the sake." He says simply, yet exuberantly.

"I am not very good in a fight and I do not know much about my abilities. I can't help but feel that I would be more of a liability than anything."

"You're crazy," he responds, "we can always use someone like you! Plus I think you would die if we just dropped you off somewhere. You know what? I have come to a decision. You are part of this crew now."

I chuckle at Luffy and notice that everyone is pretty much listening in on our conversation.

"Really? You decided that for me?"

"Mhmm."

"Fine."

The room erupts with cheers which make me feel quite splendid.

"Welcome to the Straw Hat Pirate crew," Luffy bellows as bottles of sake are raised in my honour.


	8. Chapter 8

"Come on Aisling. You need to rest," Chopper pulls on the hem of my shirt.

I look down at him with a small smile and a yawn. "Yeah okay."

I also take a look around the galley at my new found friends. Such a diverse group. Chopper then drags me away and I simply allow it. As we go I hear Sanji call out, "Goodnight Aisling! Sleep peacefully!"

"You too," I respond with a wave.

"Dammit Sanji! You got blood on me!"

I snicker and follow Chopper. "Chopper, is it bad for Sanji's health that he gets a nosebleed every time a woman is sweet to him?"

"Yes," Chopper replies, "he almost died from blood loss when we visited Fishman Island. He recovered, but it still happens."

"So should I not be sweet to him?"

"He will respond the same way to you no matter what," Chopper says with a light laugh, "Nami beats him and he still loves her."

I laugh and change the subject, "How long will I be staying in the infirmary?"

Just for tonight," Chopper responds, "for observation only. Tomorrow you can move into the girl's quarters with Nami and Robin."

"Cool. Can I ask you another question?"

"Sure."

"The Devil Fruits, have many people eaten them?"

"There are quite a few Devil Fruit users. Robin, Luffy, and I are just a few."

"You have Devil Fruit powers," I say instantly interested, "what can you do?"

Chopper grows into a very buff reindeer guy. Not so cute and cuddly anymore, but still cute.

"That's wicked cool," I say as he returns to normal.

"Shut up! You think that makes me happy?" His words may be rude, but the way he's smiling and dancing a bit proves other wise.

I smile at him and laugh lightly to myself.

I walk inside my temporary residence and take a seat on my bed. Kicking my boots off I ask Chopper one last question, "Are you glad that I am here?"

"Very. It is always nice to make new friends," he says with a beaming face.

I nod with a smile and lay back on my bed. "Goodnight Chopper."

"Night Aisling."

I sleep fitfully for a few hours, but the sounds of happy conversations stir me from my rest. Opening my eyes I see that is is still dark, but I can tell dawn is just a few hours off. I rub my eyes and swing my legs off the bed. Grinning, I wiggle my toes and pop my joints. This place is just so refreshing. I already love it here.

Soft snores radiate form a ball of fur sitting up in his chair. Softly I walk over to him and lift the little cutie gently from his uncomfortable sleeping spot. I carry the doctor to an empty bed and place him on it. He yawns a bit and then settles down for a restful sleep.

With a slight grin on my face I sneak out of the infirmary with the intentions of studying this new world. The door to the infirmary shuts with a soft click. I walk to the Sunny's railing, the wood of her deck is cool beneath my feet and the stars reflect off the calm waters. I rest my hands against the railing and take in all I can.

There is nothing but miles of open ocean and the sky above. And oh that sky... I have never seen the sky so clear. The night skies in California are usually so bright due to the bright lighting of the vast cities. The smog also obscures vision, but in this world everything is crystal clear. So many stars. I let my mind drift. All that ever greets my ears is the soft lapping of water against the ship and the sporadic laughter coming from Luffy somewhere on deck. I grin, that guy is a card.

"I thought you had doctor's orders to rest."

I recognize this voice immediately.

"Hey Zoro." I don't turn around to look at him; I just keep my eyes to the sky.

"What are you doing out here?"

"Nothing really. Just observing."

"It is considered rude not to look at people when they are speaking to you in this universe," Zoro says.

"Yeah it is in mine too." I turn to look at him and as I catch sight of him my jaw drops. The guy is lounging atop the infirmary lifting a weight that is way larger than me. "Holy shit dude," I shake my head in disbelief, "that is impressive."

He shrugs and I shake my head again. Cocky ass.

"What are you doing out here," I ask.

"Lifting," he says, "isn't it obvious?"

"Do you normally lift your weights up there?"

"I lift where I please." He sets his weight to the side and replaces it with a bottle of sake.

"How are you not shit-faced drunk? You've been drinking all night."

"High tolerance."

"High tolerance. Ridiculous strength. Powers. Is everyone here like this? If you were to drink that much where I am from you would be dead, and that weight would have crushed you."

"A great many people here are strong, but not as strong as me. And your world sounds like a weak one."

I frown at him and just shrug, "I suppose we are just average."

Zoro smiles, dear God that is a pretty smile, and he takes a long drink from his bottle. Our eyes meet as he looks down at me while I look at the sake in disgust.

He raises a brow and pulls the bottle from his lips, "What?"

"How do you drink that stuff?"

"I like it," he says simply. He offers the bottle to me.

"What did I say earlier?"

"Something about your liver," he mutters as he takes another long gulp.

"You're an anus," I mumble.

"What was that?" He looks at me in amusement.

"I called you an anus! What are you going to do about it?" I raise a brow at him and cross my arms over my chest.

Zoro leans down and bonks me on the head with his half-empty sake bottle.

"Ow," I rub my head and frown, "I'm gonna get you now." I grab hold of his leg.

"Hey!" He tries to shake me off, but I manage to climb up onto the infirmary.

I then proceed to snatch the bottle from his grasp and bonk him on the head with it.

"Dammit woman that hurt!"

I shrug and hand him the bottle, "An eye for an eye Zoro."

He grins lazily and uncorks the bottle. I can smell the contents from where I sit. I make a face of revolt.

"How is that appealing?"

"Why don't you taste it and find out," he looks at me in cool amusement. Challenging me to take a sip.

"Peer pressuring me," I mumble as I take the bottle from his outstretched hand.

Hesitantly I take a sip. It tastes foul, but I'm not going to spit it out like some pansy. Instead I take a bigger gulp and swallow the toxic liquid. It burns as it travels down my throat, I grimace.

"Damn that's raunchy."

Zoro laughs, a deep and rich laugh. "What kind of word raunchy?"

"It is a word that means something is terribly disgusting and displeasing to the senses. Like an old woman strip dancing."

He makes a weirded out face and laughs, "You have a filthy mind."

"Only on Wednesday."

"This California place you talk of must be strange for you to talk like you do."

"Maybe to you. This place is strange to me. Devil fruit powers, hybrids, and hell I don't know. California was average. Just a land of normal weaklings."

"This place gets stranger," Zoro says, "sometimes I don't believe half of the things I see."

"Really?"

"Yes. I won't tell you anything though. I want to see your reactions when we come across them."

"I would like to be aware of these things," I say, slightly pouting.

"Nah. Now tell me about California."

"Why should I share if you won't?"

"I will never get to experience California. You get to experience the Grand Line. I need you to tell me what it is like."

He has a good point. What is the likely hood of him ever traveling there, virtually zero. So I nod. "Very well. It is pretty nice, except for the smog and overcrowding. The air always seems to smell like marijuana, which I guess isn't all that bad. I lived in the Valley. It is surrounded by mountains and the weather is always nice."

He nods, "That doesn't tell me much."

"I am not good at descriptions."

"You could show me some pictures."

"Good idea," I pull out my phone, "I am not sure how long I'll be able to use this thing. Batteries only last for so long. I get the feeling I won't need it much longer though."

He grunts in response. Clearly not caring for my blathering. Zoro just wants to see pictures. I roll my eyes and hand it to him. I then demonstrate how he can scroll through them and he begins doing so.

"Seems so dry," he says after a moment.

"Mhmm. It seldom rains."

"What else can this thing do?"

"Play music."

"We have Brook for that," Zoro says.

"Music form my world." I find a song and play it. He listens, seemingly entranced.

Halfway through the phone dies, snapping Zoro from his stupor. "That music is weird."

"It's not for everyone."

"Do you miss California?"

I think about it for a moment. "Not as much as I should. In fact, I feel almost relieved that I am no longer there."

"If you ever found the woman who sent you here would you ask her to send you back?"

I look at Zoro. He seems more talkative than I imagined he would be. Curiosity I suppose. I watch as his minty green locks are being tousled by a gentle sea breeze. The people here are so fascinating. Green hair, three swords, luscious looking green hair that looks so soft to the touch... Wait, where is this train of thought going?

I shake my head and answer, "No."

He looks at me expectantly, must want me to elaborate.

I look down at my hands and see electricity crackling through my fingers. "I like it here. I like the outrageousness." I smile, but it fades a bit as I think of that bastard Tippy.

"Something wrong?"

"I do not like that I have an enemy that will most likely try to track me down and kill me if he is still alive."

"Are you scared of him," Zoro grins a bit.

"Hells no. I have my Devil Fruit powers. I may not know much about them, but I am fairly sure I could fry him. He just peeves me."

"You have us now too," Zoro says a bit stiffly.

Curious. I grin at him though. "True."

We chat for a while longer, but eventually I crawl off the roof.

"Where are you going?" Zoro looks down at me.

"Bed. I love to sleep... So goodnight or good morning or whatever the fuck time of day it is. See you later.""

He chuckles, "You too."

Zoro takes another chug of his sake and resumes lifting his massive weight. It almost seems like he forgot we spent time together. I enjoyed it though. Maybe too much. Regardless a smile crawls onto my face as I return to bed.

"Come on Aisling,"Chopper shakes me into awareness, "breakfast time!"

"Yeah, yeah Chopper. Give me a second," I rub my eyes and stretch. I look over to Chopper with foggy eyes. He is just waiting on me expectantly.

"Nami brought you some clothes that she said you could borrow until you got your own," Chopper says and points to a stack of clothes on the foot of the bed.

"I'll have to thank her," I mumble.

"Well I will let you get dressed," Chopper says with a wave,"see you at breakfast."

I wave and he leaves the room. Standing, I pop my joints. Ah, that feels better. I pick up the stack of clothing and examine them briefly. Then with a shrug I slip them on and check my appearance in a nearby mirror.

Nami's clothing is a bit revealing, but it is cute plus it is all I have for now. It will do. I am now wearing a turquoise spaghetti strap tight fighting cropped top. It shows off both cleavage and torso. I can see the golden ring in my navel. I had gotten that on a whim a year or so ago. The jeans Nami had loaned me are extremely skinny, faded blue jeans. The fit nicely and make me feel slightly whorey. But I look good so I do not care. And since I have no other shoes I lace up my Doc Martens and head out the door.

"Hey Aisling!"

I turn around and see Nami. Smiling brightly, I say, "Good morning Nami."

"How do the clothes fit?"

"Just fine. I feel slightly naked though."

Nami laughs and I continue, "Thanks for lending them to me."

"You are welcome."

We walk side by side to the galley and talk of other things.

"We are docking on a small island a little bit before lunch," she says, " you can probably but some new clothes there."

"That would be nice, if I had any money," I respond.

"I could lend you some," Nami says and then quietly adds, "at three hundred percent interest..."

"No Nami," I reply disregarding her quieter statement, "you've already let me borrow your clothing."

"Just borrow the money and pay me back later," she says simply.

"I will feel like a bum though."

"I insist," she says sternly, "normally I am very stingy with my money, but I like you. You are not an idiot like the majority of the others. It is also nice for Robin and me having another girl on the ship, so we want you to be comfortable. You are going to take the money and pay me back when you have the funds."

I raise my hands in surrender, "You win. I will borrow your money."

She grins at me and we enter the galley together.


	9. Chapter 9

Breakfast with the group was nice. They were their usual nonsensical selves. Zoro was drinking his sake (so much damn sake). Sanji developed an awful nosebleed when he saw Nami and I enter the galley together. Our combined sexiness was just too much for the man.

As Chopper and Usopp hold Sanji back I take a seat beside Robin. She smiles at me in her usual manner.

"Good morning Aisling."

"To you as well."

We chat casually for a while and she eventually brings up something of great interest to me.

"I had an idea about how you could improve upon your powers."

"Really," I ask intrigued.

"You should see if Luffy and Zoro will spar with you. They can take a lot of damage, so you wouldn't have to worry about hurting them."

"That's a good idea," I say with a bright smile, "I'll ask them right away. Thanks Robin."

She nods and resumes reading a book that sat in front of her.

I look around for the captain, and see him leaving the galley, for he had already finished all of the food. I rush out of the galley after him and call out, "Hey Luffy!"

"Aisling," he turns to grin at me. One of his rubber arms stretches over, wraps around my shoulder, and pulls me to him. I crash into the guy, but he remains standing. I on the other hand have to deal with my cheeks reddening at the contact. I quickly will the light crimson colouring away.

"What do you need?" He asks with a cheeky smile, not seeming to notice his actions.

"I was wondering if you would help me train."

"You mean like you use your lightning and I use my stretching?"

"Not exactly. You can use you abilities, but I can't use mine. You are rubber and therefore an insulator. It would most likely hurt me to try to use electricity against you, so I figured you could just teach me hand-to-hand combat." I lean in close to Luffy and whisper, "And then I will try my lightning out on Zoro. I don't think he will mind a few shocks. He kinda seems like a tough bastard."

Luffy smacks his knee and howls with laughter. "This sounds like fun. I'm in. I am excited to see Zoro fend of lightning!"

I snicker and Luffy and I make our way to the lawn deck.

"How are you liking the ship so far," Luffy asks after a moment of silence.

"I like it a lot. I can't wait to go on adventures with you guys," I say truthfully.

"Good! I can't wait to take you on some! Our crew has become even stronger with your addition. Your goro goro no mi abilities are said to be amongst the most powerful." Luffy's face conveys the utmost excitement, his mind must be brimming with the thought of new adventures.

"So that's the correct name for the fruit I ate? Cool."

"Yeah. Robin told me."

"She's very knowledgeable," I say.

"Mhmm," Luffy leads me onto the lawn deck, "she's good to have around."

I nod and stretch a bit, "So, shall we begin?"

Luffy nods with a smirk. "First you need a fighting stance," he shows me his, "you need to be firmly in place, immovable. Like a tree!"

I mimic his stance.

"And how does that feel?"

"Not quite right," I respond, "I think I need my own."

Luffy nods and grabs my shoulders. He moves them down slightly and then places his hands on my waist, so he can align them with my shoulder position. Lastly he makes me bring my legs together just a bit more.

A slight blush creeps onto my face at his touch. Once more I have to quickly will the blood flowing to my cheeks away.

Luffy strokes his chin and observes me as if I am a painting that he has just completed. "How about now?"

"Very strong," I grin, "this is my fighting stance."

He nods and moves to the opposite end of the lawn. "Now I am going to beat you up and you are going to try to stop me."

"Got it," I respond.

Luffy barely lets me finish before launching into his attack. This momentarily knocks me off guard. His right fist stretches right across the gap between us and hits me on the shoulder. It feels as if it has been forced out of socket. I grit my teeth. Normally a hit like that would have knocked me out of the game right then and there. I'm pretty shocked that I am still standing. Maybe this world has made me stronger.

I do slide back a few inches from the force of his hit, but my stance remains intact. I see Luffy's next attack and I am able to swiftly dodge his fists. He moves closer to me, his fist moving straight towards my face. I bring a hand up to catch his fist. My heels dig into the grass as contact is made. My palms throb slightly. If that would have hit my face...

His fist quickly retracts and he then kicks out at me, attempting to sweep my feet out from under me. He also throws in a few of his quick punches. I have to jump, dodge, and block consecutively. My body is maneuvering in ways I never thought possible. This feels great. It is giving me a feeling similar to that of being high.

Then I hear Luffy say, "Gatling gun." Both his fists fly at me at amazing speeds, making it appear as if he has multiple fists. I am struck several times and I find myself hitting the grass. Then there are rapid footsteps and Luffy turns me over to face him. "Okay so I thought you were doing pretty well, well enough to handle my Gatling gun. I was dead wrong."

I don't respond for I am seeing stars.

"You okay Aisling?" He shakes me a bit.

Blinking a few times, I nod my head yes. "Yeah I wasn't ready for that. Maybe we can work our way up to your stronger attacks, but for now... no Gatling gun."

Luffy grins and rubs the back of his head, "Yeah, let's hold off on that." He then helps me to my feet and kindly asks, "You want to keep going or break?"

"Keep going of course," I smile at him and playfully punch his arm, "we are just getting started."

Luffy and I keep up the practice for another hour or so until Sanji makes his way onto the deck and catches sight of us. Luffy's attacks are coming in quick successions and I'm blocking just about every one of them. A few graze me, but everything is going swell.

"Luffy what the hell are you doing!"

Sanji's voice catches me off guard, causing my dodge to falter and Luffy's fist to come in contact with my side. The blow lands directly where an earlier Gatling gun blow had struck. I double over, clutching my side and gasping for air.

"Dammit Sanji,' I say in between gasps, "you distracted me!"

Luffy is by my side helping me straighten up again. Sanji is also there trying to coddle me. "Is Aisling alright? Did Luffy hurt you?" His voice is brimming with concern.

"No, I'm fi-"

"Luffy why were you trying to hurt her," Sanji barks at Luffy.

"She asked me to!"

Before they can bicker anymore I interrupt by saying very sweetly, "Sanji."

He is instantly focused on me. "Yes my lovely?"

"I asked Luffy to help me train. He didn't mean to hurt me. And it doesn't really matter because I am okay. But I am a little thirsty..."

"I shall go get you a drink," Sanji says before I can finish the whole sentence. He dashes off.

Luffy laughs as he watches Sanji in amusement. He turns back to me, "Break?"

"Yeah." I sit down on the grass and stretch out my legs.

"You did pretty well," Luffy says with a wide grin," with more practice maybe you can one day withstand my Gatling gun!"

I laugh, "Maybe."

"We can practice again tomorrow," Luffy says as he starts to walk away, "I'll meet you after breakfast!"

"Aye. Aye. Captain."

Sanji returns with my drink moments later, seeming to have forgotten Luffy punching me. He serves me a cup of jasmine tea and takes a seat beside me.

"How's the tea?"

"Very good. Thank you for getting it for me."

"Anything for you Aisling! Do you need anything else?" He bounds to his feet waiting for me to send him on another errand.

"No, nothing comes to mind." I take a sip from my cup. "Why don't you just chill with me for a bit?"

"I can do that," he sits down again, and lights a cigarette. He seems to always have one hanging from his lips.

I've never liked boys who smoke, it is just sort of revolting. But with Sanji it is okay. He just wouldn't be Sanji without his cigarettes and curly eyebrow. He is nice enough, though I can see why Robin and Nami get so tired of the man. That is probably one reason they are glad to have me around, to take some of his attention off themselves.

"How are you doing today Sanji?"

"I am wonderful since I can be in the company of you Aisling!"

I smile, "It is nice to spend time with you too Sanji."

And boom goes the nosebleed. "Sanji," I tilt his head back, "control yourself!"

My touching him has only made it worse.

"Goodness," I scoot away from him a bit," maybe you should go see Chopper."

He doesn't respond in anyway except by falling flat on his back. Dammit, I'll have to get Chopper.


	10. Chapter 10

I bring Chopper to Sanji just as the ship docks at the island of Toanagi. Chopper quickly sets on correcting Sanji's nosebleed while I hurry away before he recovers. I head towards the bathroom feeling the need to freshen up a bit.

Someone's in the bathtub area, so I just wash my face off and take care of other things. After a moment I decide that I am clean enough for the time being and head back to the deck when I hear Nami behind me.

"Hey Aisling," she greets me. Her hair is damp and sticking to her scalp. She wears a bikini top and shorts.

"Hi."

"I saw you and Luffy dueling. You did well."

"Thanks," I reply, "he is an excellent fighter."

"Which is only one of the reasons he is our captain."

I nod.

"Are you about to head onto the island," she asks.

"I will be soon."

"Oh," she pulls out a stack of beli from her pocket and tosses it to me, "here you go."

"Thanks," I tuck the paper into my pocket, "will you be going onto the island?"

"Maybe later," she gives me a devilish grin, "I may get Sanji to take me shopping."

I laugh.

"Well I'll catch you later," Nami says as she exits the room.

I wave goodbye and we part ways. She towards the girl's quarters and I towards the gangplank or whatever it is called.

"All I am saying is that you have a terrible sense of direction," I hear Luffy say as I arrive on deck.

"Neither do you! I won't get lost," Zoro grumbles.

"Take someone with you," Usopp suggests.

"Fine," Zoro frowns, "one of you come with me."

"Sorry Zoro I am working on something important," Usopp says as he turns and speedily walks away. He waves to me as he leaves. I return the gesture.

"Luffy?"

"It is almost lunch time," Luffy exclaims, "I can't just go!"

I snicker to myself as I make my way onto the docks.

"Go with Aisling," Luffy suggests before he makes a hasty dash towards the galley.

Zoro looks down at me from the ship.

"You can come with me if you like."

"They think I'll get lost." His voice shows just how peeved he is.

"Have you gotten lost before?"

"No! They're the ones who are always getting lost."

I grin up at him, "Come on."

He jumps down from the ship and lands gracefully by my side.

"Just stay right beside me," I say as we walk towards the small town ahead, "wouldn't want you getting lost. In fact, you can hold my hand if you find yourself becoming overwhelmed."

He grunts in annoyance.

I laugh lightly and we continue on in silence. I do keep an eye on him though so he doesn't wander off.

"I saw you and Luffy fighting earlier," he says as we enter town.

"Yeah." I look around, checking out the layout and finding stores I want to visit.

"Gatling gun kicked your ass."

I laugh, "No shit Sherlock. Bet it would kick your ass too."

He grins at my weird choice of words. He has probably never heard of Sherlock Holmes.

"So what are we doing?"

"Well I am buying some new clothes." I tug on my top, "Nami's are a bit too revealing for my tastes."

"You look fine to me."

I look over at him. "I think any man would say that especially with this much skin showing."

He shrugs.

I shake my head at him and continue on.

Zoro sighs for the dozenth time.

"You could of just stayed on the ship," I tell him for the dozenth time.

"You girls take forever to shop," he groans.

"Dude, we've only been in here for ten minutes."

Zoro sighs again and leans against the wooden walls of the shop. He grumbles to himself about sake or something.

"Zoro," I say, "we passed a booze shop on the way to this store. It is right next door. Just go there and get yourself a bottle and quit your complaining. But come back here once you've done so. There is a bench just outside the store. Wait there."

He nods and starts out the door.

As soon as he is out of earshot I say, "Baka."

He is vexing at times, but he is just so damn pretty... Dammit Aisling! Zoro is your crewmate! No thinking like that. I rub my temples and get back to my shopping. I finish not to long after his departure. I figure he is waiting for me on the bench by now though. But he isn't there. What Luffy said must be true, but I can't believe it is this bad.

Clutching my shopping bags, I hunt down the moss headed bastard. "Zoro," I call out as I rush down the streets."

No reply. I keep walking down the street, checking in every shop and glancing over every bench. If I find him I am going to kill him.

Sighing I round another corner and find myself standing before the liquor store he was suppose to got to. Hey maybe he is still here. I didn't think of that... I enter the small wooden shop that smells thickly of dust and alcohol. At first glance I do not see Zoro. Cursing silently to myself I search through the rows of liquor looking for that punk.

What will Luffy do to me if I have truly lost that dipshit for good? Will he kick me off the ship? My fists clench, no that cannot happen. I already feel so attached to them. They are the only friends I have in this peculiar realm.

"Can I help you find something miss?"

I look over towards the check out counter to see a man, who has the looks of a frog, staring at me.

"I suppose so," I walk over to the counter, "have you seen a man with green hair?"

"Yeah! That doofus has dashed past this place six different times."

"Most likely him," I rub the bridge of my nose, "any idea where he went?"

"If you wait here long enough I am sure he will run past again."

"Thanks." I start to walk away but then return to the counter. "One more thing. I literally know nothing about alcohol and I want to get a friend some legit sake. What would you recommend?"

My plan is to find the baka, beat his ass, and then give him the sake so he won't be so pissy while I finish up my shopping.

"Let me see," the man digs around behind the counter while I listen for the shithead's footsteps.

"This is some of the best sake around," he has produced a pretty sapphire blue bottle that has something written in a foreign language upon it. Japanese maybe? Hmm, strange.

"How do I know this is really some good as sake?"

"Why don't you taste it?" He removes the cork and hands me the bottle. I sniff it warily. My eyes start to water. Damn this shit smells strong.

"I'll take it." I hand him some money.

He chuckles and turns his attention to the door. "Here comes your dumbass."

I smile and thank him. Then promptly leave the establishment. As I walk out of the door Zoro comes crashing into me, causing me to fall on my butt.

"Hey do you know where the liquor store is..." he realizes it is me he has just plowed into. "Oh hey. I've been looking for you."

I growl at him. "NO. I have been looking for you asshole. Why couldn't you find the damn store. By what I was told you passed it six damn times!" I gesture to the store. "I don't want to lose you, you shithead! What would Luffy do if I lost you for good!?"

Zoro's eyes are wide as I pull myself to my feet. Once up I pop him harshly on the back of the head.

"Hey!"

"I swear Zoro..." I sigh in frustration and hand him the bottle of sake.

He takes it and studies it. "What is this for ? I thought you were angry with me?"

"Oh I am," I narrow my eyes at him, "it is to keep you quiet while I finish my shopping. I am so tired of you being a damn tit. You act like a damn baby!"

He frowns, but then his face turns to one of content as he samples his sake. "This is some good ass sake."

I roll my eyes at him, and start walking back towards the dress shops. Grumbling I look back at Zoro to see him headed in the opposite direction. "Where the hell are you going!"

"Back to the dress shops!"

I frown at him, "They're this way."

"You sure?"

"Yes I am sure you bush-head," I grab his wrist, "am I going to have to hold your hand?"

"Don't call me bush-head."

"I do as I please."

He frowns.

"Just drink your sake."

"Can do," he takes a big gulp and I grimace.

"Want some," he offers me the bottle.

I take it and down a little. I am going to have to be drunk to put up with him. Coughing, I hand the bottle back to him. "Damn that is too much."

"And you call me a baby." Zoro laughs.

I glare at him, snatch the bottle back, and down some more. "I am not a baby you fuckass."

I manage to keep from gagging and continue on with my shopping. Zoro is perfectly content with his liquor for the rest of my shopping venture. He only makes a few remarks, usually about my choice of clothing. Sometimes he would hand me scanty tops and say I should buy them. I get a few of them for some were adorable.

"You should try this on," Zoro tosses me a dress made of hunter green silk.

"Okay," I hold out my shopping bags, "hold these."

He grunts and takes them from my hands.

With a small smirk I go to try on the dress. It comes about six inches above my knees and is skin tight. The neckline is in a sweetheart style. The sleeves come a bit past my elbows. The fabric also sort of wraps around. I can see why Zoro picked it out. It shows a good amount of cleavage and leg. I kind of like it, but where will I ever where it? Not planning on going dancing or anything. Hell, I want it. I remove it and decide to buy it for fun.

I exit the dressing room and to my relief. I see that Zoro is still there.

"I was almost sure you would get lost again," I say as I take my bags from him.

He shrugs, "The dress?"

"I like it. You're good at picking our clothes Zoro."

He rolls his eyes, "Just get your shit and let's go. I am running out of sake."


	11. Chapter 11

I make my final purchases and Zoro and I leave the stores. We walk side by side down the nearly empty streets.

"Okay Zoro where to?"

"Huh?"

"You wanted to go for a walk. Let's go for a walk."

"Oh, okay," Zoro sets out in no specific direction. I trail behind him, memorizing the area so we can get back to the ship later.

We pass by a couple of food booths and I remember we haven't had lunch and that it is getting close to dinner time.

"You want some food," I ask Zoro.

"Yeah."

I go up to a food vendor and order us some sort of meal. I go to pay him, but Zoro hands the man some money before I can pull the funds from my pocket.

"You bought the sake," he says simply.

I nod and he takes our meals from the vendor. We walk on, looking for a place to stop and eat. Which ends up being somewhere in the woods under a huge tree with twisting limbs. It looks like it would be a wicked fun climb.

"Thank you for the food," I say around a bite of what I presume is steak.

"Thanks for the sake," he says. "Can I ask you for a favor?"

I nod.

"Don't tell the others that I got lost."

I grin and nod, "Your mishap is safe with me."

We continue to eat in silence, passing the remainder of the sake back and forth. I am feeling what I guess is the beginnings of being drunk. My face is flushed and I am feeling pretty chill.

"Well that's it for the sake." Zoro tosses the bottle behind him and lays back on the grass.

I look over at him. His eyes are shut and he seems to be settling in for a nap. "Don't fall asleep Zoro," I poke his stomach, "I don't think I'll be able to wake you up if you do."

"Don't. That tickles," he grumbles as he swats my hand away.

I poke his stomach again. He squirms and smiles a bit. I am completely shocked. Zoro is ticklish. So strange. "I can't believe it. Roronoa Zoro is ticklish, it makes no sense," I laugh lightly.

Zoro's right eye opens to look at me. "Everyone is at least a little bit ticklish."

I shrug, "I'm not."

"Of course you are," he looks up at me.

"Nope, whenever someone has ever tried to tickle me I'm just like..." I shrug in explanation.

Zoro pokes me in the stomach a bit harshly.

"Hey," I frown, "that kind of hurt."

"Hmm." Zoro is suddenly upon me, attacking me with wriggling fingers. He tests out places on my body that should be considered "tickle zones".

"I told you that I am not ticklish," I fight off his hands.

He keeps on though, determined as hell.

Fed up with his antics, I lunge forward at him and make contact with his stomach. He starts laughing a deep, sexy laugh.

"Stop it witch," he falls back on the grass trying to escape from me. I go after him whenever I get an opening.

Then one of his hands shoots out as fast as lightning and grabs hold of my leg, just above the knee, and he squeezes.

"What the fu- Hahaha," I can't finish for I get the sensation of being tickled.

His eyes widen, "See if I am ticklish, you gotta be." He squeezes again.

"No-haha- stop! I don't- haha- like this!"

He just smiles and pins me down and proceeds to tickle the hell out of me.

"Lemme go!" I say in between laughs and pants.

"Revenge," he says simply.

I wiggle around, trying to escape. In the end I only manage to bring my face close to his neck. Barely thinking, I bring my mouth up to his neck and bite down. I don't do it harshly, just enough to startle him. Zoro stiffens above me and I take this opportunity to free myself. I quickly spring to my feet and then into the tree above. Zoro is breathing heavily below as I climb higher into the tree.

"Aisling, get back down here," his voice is husky.

My tipsy self sticks my tongue out at him and then I continue to climb. Which I know is dangerous, but I am slightly frightened by the idea of Zoro catching up to me. Still, drunken tree climbing. Stupid idea. Leaves rustle somewhere below me. Looking down, I spy Zoro quickly gaining on me. Crap. I climb faster.

This world has affected my body in wonderful ways. I am more dexterous, stronger, and faster; therefore I am able to keep a good distance between myself and the sexy swordsman. Dammit, I thought of him as sexy again... Suddenly he is upon me, pushing me up against the trunk of the tree. This- this is risky. How high up are we?

I look down and then up at him. His eyes are cloudy with- lust or something... They're trained on me.

"Zoro," I whisper, "I don't want to fall."

He's so close... I find myself running my fingers through his minty locks. Zoro responds with his own hand tracing up and down my side. We lock eyes and I am pleasantly enjoying this.

"Sorry I bit you," I mumble. My other hand trails along his neck and collar bone.

I am pretty sure he responds with a grunt or a growl, but the sound is too low to hear correctly. I feel so warm all over, and my fingertips feel so right against his skin. Barely noticing my actions, my lips press against his neck and slowly bite down.

This time I am positive I hear Zoro groan. His hand clenches on my side, nails digging softly into my flesh. My eyed widen, but slowly flutter shut. I kiss the place I had bitten and slowly, and what may be considered as seductively, suck on the the skin gently.

Zoro stiffens up again as I remove my mouth from his neck. We stare at each other for a moment, my emerald eyes meeting his onyx ones. Both of us are breathing harshly. Me because I can't believe I actually had the balls to do something like that and because his fingers are stroking me in a most tantalizing fashion. Him because I guess he is turned on. Actually I am positive he is, for his hardness is pressing against my stomach.

"Kiss me already dumbass," I say breathlessly.

He does. Zoro's lips press against mine harshly, not really surprising. I mean, he is Zoro, when is he ever gentle? He kisses me slowly at first, but the kiss kicks up with urgency. The pressure actually softens up after a moment. His fingers knot in my hair and with his other hand he pulls me closer to him. I allow this and press my chest against his. My hands move slowly up and down his back, tracing patterns.

Zoro's hand then moves down to my side and then hesitantly back upwards. I don't stop him, for I am curious to see what he does. That wandering hand reaches my breasts and he grasps one.

I gasp. No one has ever touched my breasts. It feels marvelous, and it nearly drives me crazy. Zoro takes my reaction positively and massages is with his thumb. I barely notice the groan that escapes my lips, or my hands sliding down his chest to his lower half. I do notice him slamming me against a tree in a wanting, sexual manner. It doesn't hurt, but it does shock me. Consequently, I lose my footing and end up falling.

But just as quickly Zoro is clasping my hand to keep my from plummeting to the ground far below. I look up with wide eyes to see Zoro smirking down at me. I open my mouth to say something, but another voice drifts to our ears causing the both of us to freeze. I hang there in midair while we listen.

"You're positive you saw her come this way?"

"Absolutely. It was the same girl you described. She was with some man, but I don't think you should worry about him though. He's some sort of baka."

"Hey," Zoro says rather loudly, clearly taking offense. He also accidentally lets go of my hand.

I fall a few feet and end up taco-ing on a branch below. I gasp as the breath is knocked out of me.

"Did you hear that?"

I hear footsteps nearing out location.

"There are bags filled with clothing and empty food cartridges over here!"

I look down to see the man from the liquor store and... Tin Tun Tippy. I make an "ugk" noise. Which his bull hearing picks up. His head snaps up to meet me.

I smile and wave. "'Sup Tippy?"

He makes an angry noise and head butts the tree. I'm knocked off and finish falling the rest of the way, face planting on the ground. Momentarily I see stars, and I am lifted from the ground.

"Oh hell no,' I spit at Tippy. Quickly I turn to lightning and burn the living hell out of the ten foot tall hybrid.

He howls in pain and drops me. I land neatly on my feet and use my lightning as a barrier as I collect myself. White static bounces to and fro. I smile evilly.

"Bring it on cow."

Tippy howls in rage and gets on all fours to charge at me. Luffy's training kicks in and I maneuver out of the way. My lightning shoots towards Tippy and finds purchase on his shoulder. He lets out a pain filled grunt and faces me again. Tippy's shoulder is smoking and raw. I can see the muscle. Disgusting, yet kind of cool.

"Want to go again," I get into my fighting stance, "I can go all day."

He is on all fours again and comes barreling towards me. I hold my ground. Tippy hits me full force, causing me to skid back a few inches. I have his horns gripped within my hands, holding them tightly and keeping him at bay.

I smile victoriously and start pumping that bitch full of electricity. Tippy jerks and spasms. I watch as he falls over, twitching and writhing. His whole body is smoking and it is causing a dreadful odour.

"Aisling!"

I turn around to see Zoro holding the sake man by the collar. Did he just stand there and watch?

"Oi. Zoro. Did you see that?"

He nods, "Did you kill him?"

"I don't know," I kick the smoking body, "probably. Should I check his pulse or something?"

Zoro doesn't respond, instead he releases the sake man. "Get out of here."

The frog like man stumbles, but then runs.

"Zoro, am I going to get into trouble for this?"

"Eh, maybe," Zoro shrugs and hands me my bags, "you did well."

"Thanks," I grin, "should we head back to the ship now?"

"Yeah," he says hesitantly. He looks over at the spot we had been resting at a little longingly. I don't think he is ready to leave.

I'm not sure what I should do, but what happened between us earlier is going to be a source of more than one issue. The guy probably doesn't have time for a woman and he probably does not want to end up causing any unwanted drama with me. I wouldn't just intentionally cause drama though...

"Aisling," he scratches the back of his head

"Don't worry Zoro. As far as I am concerned, nothing happened."

He nods.

"Even though I liked it a lot," I say with a sigh. Then I scan him quickly, looking for a reaction. His eyes had widened and there was a hint of a smirk, but he relaxes once more.

"We are nakama," he says softly, "it just isn't smart."

Nakama? Hmm. I nod, "So back to the ship?"

He nods and we begin our walk back in a slightly tense silence.

After a moment I break it, "Oh yeah. I've been meaning to ask you a question."

"Shoot."

"I want you to help me train."

He looks at me strangely, "I thought Luffy was helping you?"

"He is, but I need you for a different kind of training."

"What kind of-" I interrupt him by bouncing lightning back and forth between my hands.

His eyes widen and he smiles in amusement, "Really? You want to shoot lightning at me?"

"Yes."

"Fine."

Zoro and I part ways once we reach the ship. The usual comfort we had around each other still intact, but changed. And I know that it could be potentially for the better that we do not speak of what has happened. But I keep thinking about his lips upon mine and the way his fingers felt against my skin, and it makes me unsure.

"Hey Aisling," Nami appears beside me.

"Hi." I know what she is here for and pull the remainder of her money from my pocket. I place it in her hand, "I'll get the rest to you later."

"Plus interest."

"What?"

She ignores me and continues, "So how was your day on the island?"

I frown a bit, but get over it, "Peachy. It is a pretty little island. Just not a place I'd like to stay."

"Well we are leaving in just a little bit, so don't worry."

I nod, "Thanks again for the loan."

"No problem," she starts to stroll away, "see you later."

I wave goodbye to her and head towards the girl's quarters to drop off my bags. My mind is all cloudy and I feel crazy. I rub the bridge of my nose and open the door to my new living area. It is empty and for that I am thankful. Setting down my bags, I see a bed with my old clothes laying atop it. Guess that one's mine.

The clothes have been cleaned, and there is an empty trunk at the foot of my bed for me to store my junk in. Promptly I unpack and head to the bathroom with a set of pajamas and such in hand. To my luck the room is empty. So I strip and sink my body into the lovely hot water. I thoroughly clean and wash my hair twice.

Then I just relax for a bit. My mind wanders back to Zoro and I let it rest there for just a bit. I sigh in frustration. Damn it all. I end my bath, for I am not able to relax with the thought of moss-head on my mind. I dry off and change into my pajamas wanting nothing more than to go to sleep and be done with the day.

I exit the bathroom and head back to my shared quarters. It is coolish outside and makes the feeling of my damp hair against my skin unpleasant, but the deck feels nice beneath my bare feet. I also notice that the ship is moving.

Making my way to the Sunny's railing I can see the island slipping further and further away. The little island where I kissed Zoro and most likely killed Tippy. I sigh and lock my time with Zoro in my mind vault. Now that is better, good old mind vault.

Smiling, I gaze over the ocean and then at the stars. This is my life now. A life of sailing and adventuring. The life of a pirate.

"I didn't see you at lunch or dinner." I recognize Sanji's voice.

"Didn't make it back in time,"I turn and smile at him.

He doesn't go crazy like he normally would. Instead he just lights another cigarette and puffs on it. He does return the smile after a moment. "You spent all day with that marimo?"

"Mhmm. Sanji, what does marimo mean and what does nakama mean?"

He gives me a small grin, "Marimo means moss-head and nakama means crewmate."

I laugh at the marimo one and Sanji smiles. "That is great. I am going to have to use that."

"He gets pretty angry," Sanji grins mischievously.

I shrug.

"Did you find what you were looking for on the island?"

"Yep. I got plenty of new things. Did you go on the island?"

"Yes. I took Nami shopping," his eyes fill with a loving spark.

I snicker quietly, that Nami.

"So are you hungry?" Sanji flicks his finished cigarette and starts on a new one.

"I could eat."

"Great," he offers me his elbow.

I take it and he leads me to the kitchen. As we walk I, unfortunately, think about what Zoro said about us being nakama. Well Sanji is my nakama as well and he likes me. He also likes all the other women he's ever set eyes upon... I guess it is a difference of morals and that maybe Zoro has the stronger morals of the two.

"Why do you hate Zoro," I ask after a moment.

"We are rivals," he says simply.

"Interesting."

He opens the door to the galley for me. Entering, I hear a weird gulping noise.

"Hey Sanji," I whisper, "I think someone is in here."

We walk to the fridge where we see our captain digging through the fridge. He seems to have a squid tentacle hanging from his mouth.

"Midnight snack Sanji," Luffy mumbles through his mouth full of food. He then looks at me, smiles and waves, "Hey Aisling!"

"'Sup Luffy."

He holds out a big piece of raw meat to me, "Want some?"

"No thanks. I prefer my meat at least a little bit cooked."

"Mhmmm," he shoves it in his mouth.

Sanji, fed up with Luffy, delivers a swift blow to his head. "Get your ass out of here Luffy," Sanji says, "I am making Aisling dinner."

"Dinner! I want some,' Luffy bellows, "I'm starving."

I laugh at him. He's like a bottomless pit.

"You just ate," Sanji sighs and massages his temples.

"I don't mind sharing with Luffy," I say as I take a seat.

"See Aisling doesn't mind! And you'll barely notice I'm here," Luffy looks pleadingly at Sanji.

"Fine," Sanji mutters and puts out his cigarrete. He then turns back to me and leans against the counter, "So what is your favourite food?"

"I like spaghetti," I say.

"Spaghetti it is," Snaji says with a grin and begins his masterful work in the kitchen.

I watch in appreciation at his cooking abilities.

"Sanji is the best chef in the entire world," Luffy says from beside me.

"I thought you said we would barely notice you were here," Sanji says.

"Oh I agree Luffy. From what I have tasted so far I can't imagine there being anyone better than him."

"Thank you," Sanji says, his ego seeming to grow, "I am pretty fantastic."

Luffy chuckles and mutters "fathead" to where only I can hear him. I grin and keep in a laugh. After a moment we all talk of subtle things. I get a few questions about California every now and then.

"Do you ever want to go back," Luffy asks as he takes a sip from a glass bottle of milk. He passes the bottle to me and I take a swallow.

I enjoy how he drinks milk instead of alcohol. It is so cute... I answer his question, "Nope. Well right now I don't want to, I am enjoying this all too much. Maybe one day I'll miss the arid heat or the mountains."

"They're are plenty of islands like that here," Luffy says, "we can visit one if you ever get home sick."

"Yeah, but what about your family," Sanji asks as he places a plate of delicious looking spaghetti in front of me. "Do you miss them?"

"I don't know my father, most of my other family lives in Mississippi, and I don't like my mother, so no."

"You don't like your mother?" Luffy asks around a mouthful of spaghetti.

"Not really. I know I probably should since she gave birth to me and whatnot, but she pisses me off." I then take a bite of my spaghetti, my mouth filling with it's heavenly taste. "This is delicious Sanji. Thank you."

"Don't mention it," he grins.

Then the door to the galley flies open and a very drowsy looking Zoro stumbles in. He doesn't really notice us as he makes his way to the liquor cabinet, and pulls out a bottle of the vile liquid. He pops the cork and takes a long draw from it. Zoro sighs and his shoulders sag.

"Ahem," Sanji says.

"Oi," Zoro takes notice of us, "is that spaghetti." He walks over to us and takes a meatball off my plate and pops it into his mouth.

"Don't touch Aisling's food," Sanji growls, "go find your own."

"She doesn't mind," he takes another and bites into it.

"Stop taking advantage of her kind nature," Sanji smacks the meatball form Zoro's fingers.

"Kind," he scoffs, "she called me a fuckass and popped me on the back of the head earlier."

Luffy laughs ferociously and slaps his knee. He has pasta and sauce all over his face.

"I am sure you deserved it," Sanji says with a small chuckle of his own.

"Most definitely," I say and continue my eating.

Zoro narrows his eyes at me and takes another meatball.

"Go ahead," I say with a small grin and continue my eating as Zoro enjoys the rest of the meatballs.

"So Sanji, what's for dessert," Luffy asks propping his feet up on the table.

"Nothing," Sanji glances over at Zoro, "for either of you."

Luffy grumbles, stands, and makes his way to the door. Sanji turns his gaze on Zoro, who plucks another meatball from my plate and joins Luffy.

"See you guys later," I wave goodbye to them.

"Bye," Luffy waves to me.

Zoro glances back at me and smirks slightly. He also eyes the cook a bit warily.

I raise my brows at him. Damn him and his mixed signals. I mouth "nakama" before returning my attention to Sanji.

"Ready for dessert?"

"Sure."

Sanji walks to the fridge and returns a moment later with a box. He sets it in front of me. I open it and see chocolate covered strawberries.

"Dude, these things are my second favourite candy coated fruit," I pick up one and bit into it. Delicious.

He chuckles, "What's your first?"

"Caramel apples," I polish off a strawberry and start on another, "have some."

Sanji picks one up and eats it. "I'll make those for you someday."

"Awesome! It has been a while since I've had one. In the mall in my town they had a store that sold them, but they always tasted like ass. Burnt caramel, warm apples, yucky."

Sanji laughs and together we finish off the fruit.

"Do you want me to walk you to the girl's quarters?'

I stand from my seat, "Sure."

Sanji leads me out of the door and onto the deck. We walk in a comfortable silence and reach the girl's quarters.

"See you in the morning Sanji," I say with a smile, "sleep well."

"Night," he grins and walks away.

I enter my shared room and promptly fall to sleep.


	12. Chapter 12

"Breakfast time Aisling."

I open my eyes to see Robin at the door.

"Okay," I pull myself into a sitting position, "I'll be there shortly."

"Might want to hurry or Luffy will eat it all," the girl gives me her usual pleasant smile and leaves the room.

Yawning, I stretch and change into my clothing for the day. Then I hurry to breakfast, while there is breakfast to be had. And it goes by smoothly and deliciously. Sanji is the best cook ever. He made pancakes that melted in my mouth, along with bacon, sausage, an assortment of fruit, and other breakfast items. None of it went to waste with Luffy eating everyone's leftovers.

Now Luffy and I have met on the lawn deck and are preparing to spar.

"Ready to begin," Luffy asks.

"Mhm," I get into my fighting stance, "shall we?"

He nods with a small grin and immediately attacks me. I am ready and block his swift fists. His fists stretch towards my face, I duck, and feet sweep him. Luffy falls onto his butt and sits there for a moment, shocked. What, did he think he was invincible or something? Taking this advantage, I collect myself before he is back on his feet and we are at it again.

It ends thirty minutes later when both Luffy and I score a hit on one another's face at the same moment. Both of us fall to the ground and burst out laughing. Nami and Robin had at some point found their way onto the lawn deck and had been observing us. I could hear them laughing at us.

Luffy crawls over to me, "You good?"

"Peachy. You?"

"Barely felt it !" He springs to his feet and offers me a hand. I take it and am pulled to my feet. "Finished for the day," Luffy inquires.

"With this I am. Zoro is suppose to let me shoot lightning at him."

Luffy chuckles and calls out, "Zoro! Come help Aisling with her lightning?"

After a moment we see a groggy Zoro pull himself form a corner, a bottle of sake in one hand and the other is resting on his swords. He yawns and takes a sip of his liquor before tossing the bottle to the side.

He then proceeds to ready a sword in each hand and one in his mouth. That is weird, but very cool. He raises a brow at me as if asking if I was prepared.

I grin mischievously and blue-white static radiates around me. Raising my own brow as he had done, I commence my attack. My electricity homes in on him causing him to jump, duck, or roll to get out of the way. He then attempts to charge me, but I become my element and travel to another spot on the lawn deck. Hey, I am getting good at this, and fast.

This confuses the hell out of Zoro who looks back and forth, searching for me. I tone down my voltage to where it will barely hurt him. I send a small shock straight at his ass.

Zoro jumps and turns to face me, "Hey!"

I nod my head in acknowledgment.

He charges at me again,and I pull the same trick again, but this time he suspected it. Zoro quickly changed directions as well. He ends up right in front of me, bringing his sword down, and making contact with my arm.

Pain shoots through my body and I feel a loss of my arm. Gathering my wits, I look to the ground to see a limb comprised of lightning. I stare at is for a moment and look up at Zoro. He is also staring at the detached electrical limb, his eyes are wide. Then I look to the limb again and to where it should be. Well damn.

Still confused, I find myself bending down and picking up my arm. I place it against my nub and it instantly reattaches. I feel instantly relieved. The pain I had been feeling has been severely lessened. I look back to Zoro His mouth is wide open.

"Did- what just happened?"

Luffy and the others have now joined us on the grass.

"Yeah what did just happen," Luffy asks.

"Uhm, Zoro just cut off my arm and I reattached it," I say a bit slowly, not quite believing it.

"That's amazing!" Luffy shouts breaking the stunned silence, "You're nearly indestructible! Do it again! DO IT AGAIN!"

Then Luffy is doubled over and clutching his head. Sanji stands behind him with a frown clear on his face. "Oi Sanji! Why'd you do that?"

"You're a baka," he growls and then looks to me, "are you okay Aisling?"

"Just peachy."

Sanji then looks hatefully towards Zoro, who had been quiet through the entire thing, and yells, "You shitty marimo! She could have lost her arm!"

Zoro, snapping out of his stupor, retorts, " But she didn't! Ero-cook!"

They start fighting. The crew and I ignore them for the time being.

"Did it hurt," Robin inquires.

"Immensely."

"But you're fine now," Luffy states.

"Yeah. It's not a process I'd like to repeat though."

Luffy pouts, "It was so awesome though!"

"It will come in handy. Now if you'll excuse me I'd like to finish my training." I then yell over at the duelers. "Hey Zoro! Stop playing with Sanji! Let's go round two!"

They stop fighting and both look over at me.

"He just severed your arm," Sanji says, his voice filled with malice.

"Yeah, but I'm fine," I say with a shrug.

"You sure" Zoro asks and walks towards me, "your arm was just laying on the ground."

"Mhm. If it happens again I'll just reattach it."

Zoro frowns but nods. I suppose he understands me wanting to better myself. Sanji's mouth is wide open. Nami walks over to him and shuts it for him, "Want to rub lotion on my back?"

And off goes Sanji. Nami turns to me and winks.

I laugh and turn back to Zoro. "It really is okay Zoro. Don't worry about it."

He still seems unsure.

I roll my eyes and mumble "pussy" to only where I should of heard it. But that shitty marimo caught it and looks at me in amusement.

"Okay then," he readies his swords, "let's go."

* * *

"Okay. I'm done. I'm tired." I say as I fall back on the grass.

"You're kidding right? We've only been at this for two hours," Zoro says as he takes a seat beside me.

"Well I am done finished for the day. I have figured out a lot of new things that I can do with my abilities. I can travel, readjust my voltage," I grin a bit, "reattach limbs..."

"I don't understand why you haven't tried to kill me. If someone cut off my arm I would kill them."

"Well that's you and you can't reattach your limbs," I look into his onyx eyes, "I know you didn't mean to do it. Move the hell on."

He sighs.

"You're my nakama Zoro. I can't stay mad at you."

We lock eyes for a moment, both knowing what the other wants. Or at the very least, what I want. I know he thinks we'll both end up in wretched positions, but I honestly don't care. I don't think anything but contentness for the two of us could come out of this.

"Nakama," he glances around the area, and then crashes his lips into mine with his usual ferocity. He pulls away, "And that's it."


	13. Chapter 13

Weeks pass by. My abilities strengthen as well as my body. I am able to take more of Luffy's advanced attacks and even some of Zoro's. Training is the only time he'll ever notice my existence. Sometimes I see him watching me as I train with Luffy or if I am hanging around Sanji or Usopp.

In other news that does not involve moss-head, I've gone on a good many adventures with my friends. All fantastic and hilarious. Nami and I found an assload of treasure and I was finally able to pay her back. At three hundred percent interest, Nami and her money... She taught me how things work on the Grand Line and how she manages to navigate us to each island.

I gave Usopp my iPhone, one of my last reminders of my old life, so he could try to build more high-tech stuff. Or something like that. I was kind of sad to see it go, all my favourite songs never to be heard again. Brooke tried to teach me how to play the violin, but I don't have the patience or the skill.

Robin loaned me some of her archeological books, so I could learn about this worlds history and cultures. Which I was very glad for. I am happy to be knowledgeable about this place. I didn't feel like such an idiot after reading a few. I also noticed something rather strange about some texts though. Some were written in what may or may not be Japanese and I find that odd. Even more odd was the fact that I could read it.

Chopper's gotten to treat many of my injuries.

Luffy likes to push me off of the boat for fun, because I'll just travel back up and shoot lightning at him. It is like some sort of game to him. A game that could potentially doom me, but he doesn't seem to get that. The both of us also enjoy sitting together and passing around a bottle of milk while I tell him stories. Or if the others are present it is a bottle of sake.

Sanji likes to give Nami and me massages. Sometimes he fixes me romantic dinners, like he does with the other girls. Sweet guy, but kind of a player...

And sometimes all the others affections and attentions are not enough. Sometimes I just really want Zoro. Occasionally we will pass each other on the ship, our skin accidentally brushing. Or our eyes lock for a bit too long. Sometimes he pins me down when we spar and doesn't want to let me up. But he always does after a few tense moments.

I am happy though, happier than I have been by far.

* * *

"Come on! Fight back like you mean it," Luffy ebbs me one, striking me on the side.

I narrow my eyes and punch his gut and duck under his outstretched fist.

"I know you can do better," his fist stretches out to hit me again.

I grab hold of it and start spinning him in fast circles. Once enough momentum is built I let him fly. Luffy's form soars through the sky and overboard, but his hand latches onto the railing, preventing his plummet. I walk over and peer down at my captain. He's just sort of hanging there.

"That was fun," he grins up at me.

I smile back, not noticing that his other hand has come up behind me. Luffy pushes me forcefully, as I fall I hear him laughing like a loon. Sighing, I change into lightning and shoot back up on deck. Luffy's just pulling himself back up and jumps as he sees me standing in front of him.

"You're fast," he says.

"You're dead," I respond. Electricity crackles through my fingertips.

His grin widens and he takes off, my lightning zooming after him. He laughs as he dodges the electricity. Shaking my head, I static travel in front of him, causing him to run into me head on. We both fall over. Luffy is still cracking up.

"Why do you keep tossing me off the ship," I ask, "are you trying to tell me something? Like you don't want me here anymore?"

"No, of course not! I still want you here. I'm just kidding," Luffy hastily tries to explain himself.

I pat the boys' face, "Relax Luffy. I am just messing with you. I know you're just having fun in your odd way."

"Oh!"

"I swear sometimes you're an idiot," I lay back on the grass and stare up at the sky. "Are we docking anytime soon?"

"Nami caught sight of an island a little bit ago. We'll be there after lunch I think." He lays back beside me, the straw hat he had gotten from Shanks shading his face. "She doesn't want Sanji on the island. It's one of those... themed islands. And apparently Robin has been there before. This one is like a romance island."

I shiver. "Dear God. I can see why. The boy will probably go all crazy."

Luffy chuckles, "Great chef. Huge pervert."

"Really? I thought he was just super romantically sweet."

"Oh no. One time some lady looked into his mind and was disgusted by what she saw. All he thinks about is women, even half dead."

"That's hilarious! Yet, disgusting."

Luffy laughs, "Still, we are nakama."

"Should crew mates become romantically involved. Like if Nami , for some odd reason, became attracted to Sanji. Would that be smart?"

He looks over at me with a grin and with light mirth in his voice, "If that is what they want then why the hell not?"

I snicker a bit and change the subject, "Wanna go again."

"OR! We could go swimming."

"Luffy, neither of us can swim," I laugh at him. He has returned to the land of baka.

"I don't wanna spar anymore today," Luffy whines, "you are starting to get good. I can't beat you up as easily anymore."

I raise a brow at him and just start punching.

"Ow!Ow! Quit it!" He tries to sound serious, but there is a smile tugging on his lips, "How would you like it if I hit you repeatedly?"

Luffy starts lightly slapping my face over and over again. I fake gasp. "Luffy, you shouldn't hit girls."

He stops for a second and then slaps me a few more times.

"That's it Monkey. I am frying your ass."

Luffy's smile grows wider and he is suddenly to his feet. "Can't catch me!"

And off we go, playing like children.

And this continues on until... "Lunch time," Sanji bellows from the galley door, automatically halting Luffy and my game of tag.

We both stop and look at each other in a challenging fashion before darting towards the galley. I use my lightning to get there before him.

Entering I see Sanji setting out some things. "Hey Sanji," I say with a smile as I take my seat.

"Good day to you Aisling," he says in a loving tone.

"Ha ha I beat her-" Luffy has bust in and looks momentarily triumphant until he sees me sitting down at the table.

"Took you long enough," I say with a smirk.

"You are too fast..." He grins and takes a seat beside me.

I beam at him as the others start filing in. The moment Zoro steps through the door I know. Glancing up, I see him freshly woken from a nap. My electricity spikes up at the sight of his tousled self (this has become a troublesome occurrence). I pray that I am not sending out noticeable currents throughout the room.

I look away from Zoro before he can notice my staring. Sighing, I turn back towards Luffy, but from the corner of my eye I can now see that he is looking upon me. At this realization my energy levels spike and I know I had sent a current towards Zoro. Ugh...

I keep turned away from him and focus on Luffy.

"Aisling I bet I can eat more dumplings than you," Luffy challenges.

"I bet you can too."

"Awe come on. Please-"

"Fine you little tit."

Luffy gives me a giant smile, "Ready. Set. Go!"

Both of us delve into our dumplings, eating at record paces and amounts. I know I am no match for him, but it is still fun to try. That is until someone bashes Luffy on the noggin.

"You ass. You're eating all the food!"

Looking behind Luffy I see Zoro. Damn why can't he keep away from me... my levels go up and his eyes widen. He looks over at me. I raise a brow at him, trying to play it cool.

A small smirk plays across his lips. He suppresses it and takes the dumplings before Luffy and I polish them off.

"I think you won," I say to Luffy.

"Of course I did," he starts on another dish.

I roll my eyes and continue on with my meal. Which is delicious as always. Before I know it all the food is gone.

"Dessert time," Sanji says and lays a platter on the table.

My eyes light up as he unveils luscious looking caramel apples. I smile and delight and everyone starts digging in.

"I made them especially for you," Sanji says softly into my ear. His hand rests lightly on my shoulder.

"You're the best Sanji." I bite deeply into the apple, reveling in the sweetness.

He gives me a sweet smile and moves on to see how Robin and Nami are enjoying the food. And I go back to my apple.

Later we all begin departing from the galley with full, satisfied stomachs. Well maybe not Luffy because he is always hungry.

"Hey Aisling," Sanji catches me by the elbow as I am about to leave the kitchen.

"Hmm?"

"Would you like to go dancing with me tonight?"

I take a moment to answer. Slightly frightened by the idea of being alone with Sanji in what I consider to be an intimate way. I get over it though. He is my friend and he is just being himself.

"Sure Sanji," I respond, "where are we going to dance?"

His eyes light up tremendously, it is almost like I can see hearts bubbling within their depths. "We will be docking on an island that is known for its' romantic ambiance. It has a dance hall and everything!"

"Oh cool," I nod. He found out about the island himself.

"I'll meet you on deck around seven. Dress nicely," he bows slightly and goes about his business.

I exit the galley and head towards my room. I must find something fancy-schmancy to wear. My lips are pulled into a small smile as I walk.

"Ready to train?"

I jump in surprise a little a at the sound of Zoro's voice. My heart rate escalates as well. Turning my head I see him chilling in a corner looking ready for a nap.

"Not today," I respond coolly, "I have things to do."

He raises a brow at me and then shrugs. His eyes shut and he seems to fall into a deep sleep effortlessly. I glare at him a bit, feeling slightly angry with the man. Thinking abut Luffy saying "if they want to then why the hell not?" I guess I am the only one who wants to.

Shaking my head I walk to the bathroom to clean myself up. The bathroom is luckily devoid of anyone. Shocking, for Nami is almost always in here. I lock the door so I won't be disturbed and strip. Slowly I inch myself into the steaming water. The liquid wraps around me and I sigh in content. Dancing with Sanji, what interesting adventures doth this night have in store for me? I like the guy, but as my friend. Far too pervy and in love with every girl in existence.

I wash my lengthy hair and rinse it out. I've trimmed my brown locks to makes sure it stays just above my waist. I think I would get sick if it were any shorter. I take care of other preparations like shaving and such. Then I carefully step out of the tub and rush to the girl's quarters.

Robin and Nami are never in here during the day, so I don't worry about being walked in on. I have four hours to go before I have to meet Sanji and it will only take me thirty minutes or so to get ready. I put on a bikini top and some shorts and I brush out my damp hair. Maybe I'll just go chill with Luffy or something. As I am about to open the door a knock sounds from the other side.

I open it to see Luffy standing there. He has a wide grin on his face that stretches his scar.

"'Sup dude?"

"I came to see if you wanted to play hide and seek with me, Usopp, and Zoro!"

The corner of my mouth pulls up slightly in amusement. Three grown men playing hide and seek... "Sure."

"Woohoo!" Luffy beams brightly and heads to the lawn deck. I trail behind him.

Upon reaching the lawn deck I see Usopp doing some stretches and Zoro nursing a bottle of sake

"Ok," Luffy says loudly, "I'm captain so I am not it!

"Not it!" Zoro and I both say at the same time.

"Ugh," Usopp frowns, "I guess I'm it.

I grin and Luffy orders, "Start counting Long Nose!"

Usopp grumbles, but then plants his butt on the ground and starts counting to one hundred. The "not it" three of us share a quick glance and I change to lightning and zoom off. The other two dash off to their own hiding places.

I pretty much stick to the ships wood. My lightning merges nicely with the wood, concealing me effectively. I listen as Usopp finishes up his counting and follow behind him as he searches. I figure he won't find me if I am following him. Then again I feel like I am cheating at the game as well. I change directions then and take off somewhere that is far away from Long Nose. I exit the wooden structure of the ship after a moment only to find myself falling onto Zoro.

We are laying stomach to stomach behind a stack of barrels and crates.

"Oopsie," I chuckle lightly, my cheeks flushing.

Zoro just raises an eyebrow at me and his eyes wander to my extremely exposed breasts that are pressed against his chest. Curses! I hurriedly pull myself off of the man and adjust my top.

"Sorry Roronoa, didn't know you were back here," I change myself into lightning and stand, "Usopp is on the..." I press my hand against the wood of the ship's frame, "top deck. You should be safe for a while."

He looks at me strangely, " How do you know?"

"I can just kind of feel it. People pretty much have their own electric fields and I can pick up on them I suppose. Probably has something to do with electrons..."

He just makes a grunt, I start merging with the wood. Then the swordsman catches me off guard.

"I thought you had things to do," Zoro says in a hushed tone.

"Yeah, but not until later."

"So? You still could have trained with me," he grumbles, "if you don't want to train with me just say so."

I return to normal and sit beside the pouting man. "I'll train with you twice tomorrow if you're so upset about it."

"Or we could just stop training. You don't really need to anymore," he says with a drowsy look in his eyes.

My heart clenches. Training with Zoro is the only time he touches or even talks to me. I can't give that up. "No," I say a bit too quickly.

He gives me a questioning look.

Then I flounder about in a most retarded manner. "I- I'm not strong enough yet. What if I come across someone I can't beat, because you stopped helping me? I would just, you know, die."

Dammit this man makes me so unsure.

He's still looking at me strangely, but then he shrugs, "Fine then. Double session tomorrow."

I give him a small smile and once more start to leave.

"Where are you going tonight?" His voice holds more than just simple curiosity, but I am not sure what else I am detecting. Jealousy mayhaps? Anger? Disapproval?

"It isn't really any of your business is it Zoro," I say with my fists clenched.

Why is he concerned about what I am doing when he instigated this "we can't be together because we are nakama" crap.

He throws his hands up, "I was just curious." Roronoa crosses his arms over his chest, looking heavily pissed. He can't be angry with me! I should be the one angry at him for treating me as if I do not exist!

I shake my head at him and leave.

**A/N- Umm, I guess I'd like to thank you guys for reading thus far. And to those who've reviewed and followed thanks as well.**

**princess-alice-malfoy-granger You should definitely try writing your own. I very much enjoyed writing this one. And I'm glad you like it.**

**gamelover41592 You know, I never really thought about when it took place timeline wise. I guess sometime before the two year time skip.**


	14. Chapter 14

**A/N- Just so ya guys know, I have this story fully written out. So lucky for you, or at least those of you who enjoy it, it won't be one of those stories that abruptly stops when it gets to the good bits. I hate it when that happens. I'm hung up on like 10 different stories... Anyway, I'd just like to once again thank those of you who have read, favourited, followed, and left reviews for my story. It pleases me immensely when I see the reviews in my inbox.**

**One more thing. I've often thought about turning this little story into several. Would that be something you guys would be interested in? I already have one started, but I wouldn't post a single chapter until it was completed. And if I do decide that I wanna do a sequel I would start updating once a week instead of everyday, so that those of you who really like this story have something to tie you over until the second one is finished.**

**So yeah, that's all I gotta say for now. Until tomorrow my few ,but highly cherished, followers.**

* * *

"You're it." I slap Luffy on his shoulder before he can run off.

He frowns at me, "How did you find me? I'm in the perfect hiding place!"

I snicker slightly, "Dude you just keep hiding in the kitchen. It is so predictable."

"But I was behind the fridge!"

Sighing, I reveal to him a secret, "I cheated."

"You peaked!" He looks at me as if I just drop kicked a baby.

"No. I figured out how to use my electricity to locate everyone's position."

"Cool," he grins mischievously, "let's spy on the others."

My smile matches his and I place my palm against the wood, "Whose privacy shall we invade first?"

"Sanji's!"

I nod and scan the ship quickly. "He's doing his hair."

"Boring!" Luffy yawns. "What about Nami?"

I repeat the process, "Bathing."

"Zoro?"

"Hiding behind some crates."

"Brook?"

I search for Brook but discover I can't locate his field, "Can't find him, but he is probably looking for panties."

Luffy laughs loudly. "Franky?"

I nod and send my electrical waves through the ship. I find him and withdraw from the scene quickly. My cheeks flaming and my stomach slightly queasy.

The usually oblivious captain notices my expression, "Well?"

"NO. Not repeating."

"Robin?"

"NO. It's just- they're together. And- uh-ugh. Agh it's going into the mind vault." I rub my temples.

"That bad?"

I shrug, "I don't remember. It's in the mind vault now."

Luffy grins, "I want to find out what they're doing, so I am abandoning our game."

Oh Luffy... You're so clueless. "I wouldn't do that!"

He starts walking away.

"I hope you know how to use the vault."

He just smiles and marches on. Poor guy. I hope he doesn't find them. I check the time. I have one hour until I have to meet Sanji. I guess I should get ready now. On my way back to the girl's quarters I alert Zoro and Usopp to the fact that the game has ended.

Usopp seemed relieved. He gets so nervous and edgy so easily. Zoro just fell asleep like the lazy ass he is. I leave him there and head towards my room.

The door to the girl's quarters shuts softly behind me. Still empty. I toss myself onto my bed and fumble around with the treasure I keep under my mattress. Which is a lot, and yes it makes my bed slightly uncomfortable. I pull out a few pieces of gold and start melting them down with my lightning. Might as well have some pretty jewelry for dancing.

In my head I picture a full blooming aster, and then form a chain. After a moment I've reshaped the gold into a beautiful necklace. A delicate gold chain supporting a realistic looking dainty aster. Good job Aisling. I set it to the side and pick up a few more coins. I form these into an inch wide golden bracelet that has an intertwining Celtic pattern. That should do it.

Then I proceed to go through my clothing, looking for something fanciful to wear. After shoveling through my various garments my fingers brush against soft silk. I grasp the fabric and examine it. Oh, I remember this. It's the dress Zoro thought would look nice on me. Ugh Zoro. I pull off my clothes and put on a strapless bra. Then the hunter green silk gets pulled over my head. I adjust it slightly and move onto fixing my hair.

I've decided to pin it up into a delicate fancy bun to keep it out of the way. I leave some of the shorter strands out because they curl and frame my face nicely. Then I put on the jewelry I had created and apply some perfume.

Lastly I check myself in the mirror. Through minimal effort I still look astounding, Well maybe I just think that because I am conceited as hell at times. My hair looks great, my body is rocking in this dress. It's as pretty and as sexifying as I remember. I just don't feel entirely like myself. I feel too dressed up.

Idea. I rummage through my shoes and pull out my combat boots. After lacing them up I see that they work just fine with my outfit and I feel just like me. With a sigh I leave the room and head towards the gangplank.

"Pst. Aisling."

Ugh Luffy.

I look backwards to see Luffy hanging upside down from the railing above.

"Captain?"

"Where are you going all dressed up like that?" His neck stretches and his face is right up close to me. Examining and such.

"Dancing with Sanji."

He frowns, "You don't seem like someone who would enjoy dancing. Why not stay here and play with me?"

"We can play all you like when I get back Straw Hat."

His frown disappears. "I'm holding you to that. All night hide and seek in the dark. Tag. Story telling. And if you don't like dancing with Sanji, you can dance with me!"

I raise a brow at him, "You can dance?"

"Yeah. Sanji taught me!"

"You're just so excitable," I pinch one of his rubber cheeks endearingly. "You're golden."

He laughs and I release his cheek. It snaps back into place.

"Do you like Sanji?" His descended neck wraps around me as if he is a snake. He doesn't squeeze me tightly and the feeling of his skin touching mine is actually one of comfort. This guy has become my best friend in such a short amount of time.

"As my nakama," I answer. What's up with people today?

"Can I try something?" He stops moving so much and stares me straight in the eyes.

"That all depends on what that something is-"

He doesn't answer me, instead he pecks me quickly on the lips. "Nope, not yet," he says almost to himself as he pulls away.

"Luffy," I chuckle, "what was up with that?"

"I was seeing if I like romance yet. I don't," he gives me a wide grin, "thanks for not slapping me like Nami would have!"

" I'll only slap you if you deserve it," I respond, "now if you'll excuse me, I have some dancing to do."

He retracts his neck and waves goodbye, "You're it for later!"

"Whatever," I wave him off and head towards my rendezvous with Sanji.

* * *

Sanji stands by the gangplank waiting for me. He's dressed quite nicely in a three piece black suite. In fact he looks quite dapper, maybe I'll enjoy my night with him. The chef chats leisurely with Usopp and doesn't seem to notice me. Usopp does and I'm pretty sure I see drool seep from his mouth.

He quickly recovers and waves, "Hey Aisling."

Sanji turns quickly. I wave and smile. Sanji's nose erupts with blood and he starts wobbling, "Oh Aisling looks even more beautiful than I ever imagined she would!"

Usopp steadies the fainting Sanji, and tries to stop the blood flow by tilting his head back. I reach the two and help Usopp set Sanji down. My touching him seems to worsen it.

"Dammit Sanji! You're going to bleed out," I shoot an annoyed glance at Usopp, "if you keep this up I refuse to go anywhere with you."

Sanji's blood flow ceases almost instantly. "Sorry Aisling," he nearly springs to his feet, "let me go clean up real quick."

He pulls me up to my feet, "I'll be right back."

I nod as he walks away.

Usopp snickers, "Good job Aisling. I thought I was going to have to get Chopper!"

I nod. "It's worrisome how he bleeds like that."

"Yeah, but he doesn't do it often. Or very often."

I raise a brow at him, "So what have you been up to?"

He lights up and begins telling me about one of his latest projects. "I also have a surprise for you," he says towards the end of his excited speech.

"Really?"

He nods.

I feel a smile creep onto my face, "Now I'm excited. Can I get a hint?"

"It's something I think you'll really love."

"That's not a hint Usopp," I say with a false frown, but I change it to a warm smile after a moment, "I'm sure I'll love it."

Sanji then makes his reappearance, his face is clean of all the blood from earlier.

I turn to Usopp and say in a hushed tone, "Let's hope he doesn't pass out from blood loss while dancing with me."

"I feel like he can contain himself since you told him you would leave if he lost control," Usopp starts to walk away, "have fun."

I wave goodbye to him and turn to greet Sanji with a grin. "I forgot to tell you that you look quite handsome Sanji."

A smirk spreads across his face, "Well thank you." He then offers me his elbow and I kindly take it. His face lights up in delight as he leads me to the dance hall.

We walk through the dark streets of the island's town until we come across the dance hall. But you can't really tell that it is dark outside for the building is lit with thousands of lights that sparkle and spread their glow far. It is about the size of Carnegie Hall, but far more extravagant. The edifice is surrounded by booths selling "romantic" items. Like flowers, chocolates, jewelry, and even some naughty clothing.

I see Sanji eyeing those. I nudge him gently, he turns to me with a grin, "Let's go."

I nod and he leads me into the structure. My eyes are momentarily overwhelmed and my ears are filled with sweet, melodic music. As my eyes adjust to the lights, I see that there is basically no roof. There is just open sky above me, letting the stars shine in. There are also several ledges that have beautiful crystal chandeliers adorning around us couples are swirling in time with the music that is being played by an orchestra that sets upon a huge stage. Even more lights shine down on their masterful movements.

"This place is beautiful," I say after a moment.

"Yeah. Ready to dance," he offers me his hand. I take it and he begins to twirl me around the dance floor.

He leads me in graceful movements and we lose track of time. At some point the music slows down and Sanji's hands find their way to my waist and I wrap my arms around his neck.

"I've had fun with you Sanji," I say.

"I have too."

I lay my head on his shoulder. "I'm so happy I ended up in this world with you guys." I look up at him to see he is a bit overwhelmed by our proximity. "Sanji, it's just you and me here as friends. Calm your nervous."

He relaxes a bit and an easy smile spreads across his face, "We have all enjoyed having you with us, well maybe not Zoro. He seems a bit icy towards you."

If only he knew... I shrug, "I feel safe around all of you. Like no matter what might happen you guys would always be there for me."

He smiles.

"Even though I can save myself when I need to," I smile and bounce electricity from fingertip to fingertip.

"We will always be there for you no matter what Aisling. You are our nakama."

The music comes to a close and the dancing ceases. The crowd applauds the orchestra as they bow and leave the stage.

"I guess that's our cue to return to the Sunny," I say as I unwrap my arms from around Sanji.

He nods in agreement and takes my hand.


	15. Chapter 15

Sanji and I talk of frivolous things on the way back to the ship. He tells me funny stories of times when Zoro got lost on a straight path, Luffy swallowing a dodgeball, all the while participating in something called a Davy Back Fight.

"That sounds like so much fun, even though it could of cost you guys your freedom."

"The Foxy Pirates always cheated. It was so damn annoying," he says as he lights up a cigarette.

"I would imagine so."

We walk up the gangplank and he stops me as we set foot on deck.

"Thank you for accompanying me tonight my lady," he bows slightly.

"It was my pleasure. I had a wonderful time with you."

Sanji suddenly leans forward and plants a quick kiss on my forehead. I can do nothing but blush slightly.

"Good night Aisling," he says with a smirk.

I just kind of stand there with my brow raised at him, "Yeah, night Sanji."

We part ways there. I head towards the girl's quarter's for I am completely exhausted.

"Aisling! Ready to play?" Luffy suddenly pops up in front of me.

I jump back, slightly startled, "Jesus christos! Luffy you scared the shit out of me!"

He laughs at my funny choice of words, "So? Ready? Remember you're it."

"Yeah. Yeah. I remember."

"Will you go see if Zoro wants to play while I see if Usopp wants to?"

I sigh softly, "I guess so. Any idea where he is?"

"Crow's nest or somewhere," Luffy says.

I nod, "Meet me on the lawn deck in about forty five minutes."

He nods and we both set off.

I quickly change to lightning and shoot up to the crows nest. I knock almost hesitantly on the door only to receive a masculine grunt as my cue to enter. I do, slowly, and find a shirtless Zoro lifting one of his enormous weights. Oh damn, he looks so good without a shirt on, regardless of that scar... Stop it Aisling!

He looks over at me, "Oh, it's you."

Zoro lays down his weight and grabs a sweat rag. He dabs his face with it, not saying anything. And I can't help but gawk at him some more. He's nearly perfection... His chest and arms are so perfectly chiseled, and I love those loose fitting work our pants he is wearing. And those minty locks... all messy like usual.

Zoro tosses the rag to the side and actually takes a good look at me instead of the quick glance I got when I walked in. I feel his eyes studying me, drinking me in almost. Zoro's eyes linger on my legs, then my breasts, and finally he looks me in the eyes.

"Did you need something? Or did you just come up here to gawk at me?"

I ignore is last comment, but give him a steely glare. "I wanted to see if you wanted to play a game with Luffy and me."

"No, not tonight," he turns from me and walks towards the window. He stares out of it.

"Okay," I turn into nice white static and begin to seep into the wood, but am stopped.

"You went out with Sanji tonight."

It didn't sound like a question. It was more like an accusation. He keeps his back to me, making this even more awful for me. "Yeah I did," I answer his non-question.

"Why?"

"Because he asked me to and it sounded like fun. It was fun. He actually talks to me and hangs out with me. Unlike some people around here who just brush me off like a jackass."

He ignores the last part of my comment, except for a slight wince. "Do you like him?"

I can tell he is angry now. It seems as if he is asking between clenched teeth.

"Why are you grilling me like this? You've made it clear that you don't want to have anything to do with me. Why the hell do you even care?"

Zoro doesn't answer. His shoulders are tense as he reiterates his question. "Do you like Sanji?"

"As my nakama," I growl.

He still doesn't face me.

I sigh in sadness/exasperation, "I give up on these self-imposed rules Zoro. We both know what we want. Or at least I do. You might just think of me as a piece of meat. I just don't care anymore. If we both want it, then why the hell not? I know you can handle yourself and you know I can handle myself." That all comes out in a jumbled rush and I feel my cheeks flame. I feel like half of that didn't even make the slightest bit of sense.

Zoro faces me now though. His complexion is oddly serene. "I don't consider you as a piece of meat and I know you can handle yourself. What if things just don't work between us and we both end up hating each other? We could endanger everyone else with our enmity."

"If you haven't noticed, I am a pretty chill person. I don't hate very many people. And I don't think I could hate you swordsman. No matter what you do."

Zoro stands there silent once more. He plops down on a bench beside me. I look down at him, he doesn't meet my gaze. In fact he closes his eyes as if he is starting to fall asleep. And here I thought we were getting somewhere...

"I'm just going to leave. See you tomorrow for training."

I begin to leave, but I feel a calloused hand gently grip my wrist. I look back at the marimo. He looks up at me with a raised brow. I raise mine in response. Zoro then pulls me back towards him and onto his lap.

I sit there, facing him. We both just kind of look at one another. Then his hands start gently massaging my outer thighs. My fingers run through his soft, mossy hair.

"If you stop denying yourself what you want, I'll do the same." I say softly and then gently bite his neck and kiss.

I feel him stiffen beneath me. His hands tighten on my thighs. I proceed on kissing his neck and move down his collar bone. Sometimes biting down (I just can't help myself, plus I think he enjoys it. Immensely.). I hear a groan and Zoro's hands move to my inner thigh. They massage there too and I gasp slightly at the electric feel. Hey, that gives me an idea...

I tone down my voltage to where Zoro will most likely feel energy and a tingling sensation everywhere our skin will touch. I feel wonderful electricity coursing through my veins and I can tell it is already working on Zoro. Since he is shirtless, and my dress exposes a fair amount of cleavage, and we are pressed tightly together, I know he is receiving all sorts of little, electrifying jolts. The swordsman moans and continues to stiffen.

"How creative," he rasps breathlessly.

"I'm an inventive kind of person," I send extra shocks to him.

His moan is longer and more needful this time. One of his hands move up to the hem of my dress, where it hesitates.

"Go ahead," I nearly purr.

He gives a sexual growl and my dress is pulled from my body and tossed somewhere to the side. Zoro's lips then meet mine and we kiss hotly for a while. His tongue seeks entrance to my mouth after a moment and I grant it. He explores and I pull him as close as I can get him.

I feel my electricity spiking up and so does Zoro for his moaning and strokes intensify from the pleasurable feelings. His hands roam up to my sides and then onto my breasts. He squeezes them and massages. I moan against his mouth, and knot my fingers in his hair. Zoro seems to like getting moans from me. He continues massaging, earning himself more.

One of his hands moves to the back of my bra and he hooks his fingers under it and pulls the garment over my head. That is tossed to the side. Then his hand moves up to my hair and unpins it. My hair cascades around us, draping Zoro and me in it's softness. Zoro's expert hands then find their way back to my breasts where he resumes his fondling. He gently kneads my nipple, sending shivers down my spine.

"Oh Zoro..." I nip his bottom lip.

He grunts and we are suddenly on the floor. Zoro's weight is momentarily pressing down on me, making it slightly harder to breathe. He alleviates the pressure by propping himself up. We give each other a lust filled look and then he begins to kiss my neck. The swordsman's manhood presses against my center and I am impressed by the size of it once more. A feeling of want pools within me and I find myself massaging it gently.

He moans again and stiffens up slightly. I move my hands to his waist band and start to remove his pants. Zoro helps in this endeavor. Then all we have is me in my thong and him in his boxers. We engage in another heated make-out session. Our hips have begun grinding against each other in a very sexual manner.

I dig my nails into his back. Zoro's hardness is just too tantalizing. "I want you," I growl softly into his ear.

I hear a deep throated moan from him. Both of us are breathing heavily, and reaching for the other's last article of clothing. His hands come to rest at my waist where he squeezes gently and then they reach my underwear. The marimo starts slipping them off slowly. Agonizingly so. I kiss his cheek lightly and he pauses. He actually pauses. Dammit! I thought we were past the point of no return!

"What is wrong," I say in an annoyed fashion. "We both want this and you can't tell me you don't."

"I-I don't." He pulls himself off of me with a great amount of effort and near-resistance. He turns from me and pulls his clothing on quickly. "Get dressed," he orders.

"Zoro? What is-"

"I said get dressed," he growls at me.

I feel my chest tighten in an almost painful kind of way. I find my clothes, slip them on, and pull my hair back into a ponytail. "You happy now fuck ass," I say through clenched teeth and bleary eyes.

"Very." He won't turn to face me and his tone is cocky and snide.

Which actually kind of hurts me.

"I want you to leave. Now."

My heart clenches and I feel so sad. "I'll go. And I won't come back. You have succeeded in making me hate you, if that is what you wished you bastard."

I turn into electricity and zoom away from the ship. I desperately need to get away. Right now I don't want to be on the same ship as him. As I zoom down the streets lightbulbs explode, sending the town into darkness.

Eventually I stop my fleeing and I find myself in the town's center. It is completely devoid of all people and eerily quiet. And I just feel sad, not mad or anything of the sort. I care for Zoro deeply and I know he feels for me too. He just won't allow himself that.

I shake my head and walk through the desolate streets. My eyes wander around and come across the island's message board. I see many wanted posters adorning it. There is Luffy's, Sanji's, Zoro's, mine...

Wait! Mine! I finally have a bounty! I excitedly approach the board and study my poster. My bounty is a very respectable amount, 57,000,000 beri on my head. I rip the flier from the board and clutch it to my chest. I feel quite accomplished. My spirits are elevated.

Maybe one day I'll be up there with Zoro and Luffy. Ugh Zoro... My foul temperament returns. I fold the flier up and stuff it into my boot. I then turn to head back to the Sunny. There is a game of hide and seek that I gotta catch.

As I turn my eyes meet a ten foot tall silhouette of a severe burn victim. My eyes widen, "Tippy-"

Something comes crashing down on my head and consciousness is lost to me.


	16. Chapter 16

Aboard the Thousand Sunny

Luffy searches the ship almost frantically for his hide and seek partner, intruding upon everyone in his search for her. But so far, he has only found pain. (He had busted in on Nami in the bath and had received quite the blow to his noggin.)

"Dammit she is suppose to be it! Not me!" Luffy pouts and sits back on the lawn deck where Aisling was suppose to have met him an hour ago.

"Maybe she went to bed," Usopp says with a yawn, "she did stay out dancing with Sanji for hours."

"Yeah, but she would of told me if there was a change in plans. Plus she promised to play with me. She wouldn't break a promise to me," he sits there sulking a bit, "she was suppose to talk to Zoro and then meet me back here."

"Maybe she is still up there. Did you even ask Zoro if she had spoken to him," Usopp asks.

"That's the first thing I did, but he was asleep. He wouldn't wake up no matter how many times I yelled. He sleeps like the dead," Luffy says in annoyance.

"She's probably asleep somewhere, hiding from your pestering nonsense," Usopp says with another yawn, "I think I'll follow her lead."

"Awe man. Don't go to sleep yet Usopp-"

"I'll see you tomorrow Luffy!" And with that Usopp trudges off to bed.

Luffy sighs. "Aisling would of told me if she had changed her mind," he mumbles to himself.

Then he thinks that she did look pretty tired when she got back. "Maybe she did pass out somewhere," the captain heads towards his bed as well, "she owes me an entire twenty-four hours worth of playtime."

The next morning everyone had gathered in the galley for breakfast. The crew was talking, eating, and laughing. Except for Luffy. Which is extremely odd. He sits at the head of the table, arms crossed over his chest, and a stern expression upon his face. The captain looks around the galley for his missing friend.

"Luffy is something wrong," Sanji says noticing his captain's lack of appetite. It is something that should not be.

"Where is Aisling?" He says loudly.

All conversations come to a halt.

"I was wondering about that as well," Nami says, "she never came in last night and I haven't seen her this morning."

The others said things of a similar nature.

Luffy's frown deepens, "Zoro did Aisling see you last night?"

"Yeah. She asked me if I wanted to play. I told her no. She left," he says in a bored tone.

Luffy stands and backs away from the table, "Something is wrong. She wouldn't miss breakfast. It's her favourite meal of the day."

"So you think Aisling is missing," Sanji asks, his voice dripping with concern.

Luffy nods and heads out of the galley door, "I'm checking the ship and then the island."

The door slams shut.

Sanji follows right behind him, opening the door only to be knocked backwards by Luffy's arm stretching in and his hand grasping a handful of bacon. "Dammit Luffy," he mutters but continues after his captain.

Everyone else follows suit abandoning their breakfast in search of their nakama. Zoro is the last to stand and follow the others. After what happened last night he is almost positive that Aisling is just somewhere blowing off maybe she did leave for good. At that thought he feels a surge of guilt and his chest tightens almost painfully. The swordsman follows after them.

They search the ship thoroughly, but their efforts are fruitless. Aisling is just not there. At this realization they all gather on the lawn deck To discuss their next plan of action.

Luffy nervously shoves bacon into his mouth and hops off the ship onto the docks. "I'm gonna go search the ice cream shops for her!"

"Hold up Luffy," Nami shouts as he chases after him, "we really don't need you getting lost at a time like this!"

Luffy just grabs the redhead by the wrist and continues his dash towards the town's shopping district.

"Someone needs to watch the ship," Nami yells as she is dragged away by the enthusiastic Luffy.

"I'll watch the ship," Chopper says and plops down on deck.

"Franky and I will go search the northern part of the island," Robin says with her usual pleasant smile.

"Come on Brook, you'll go with me," Usopp says, "but no skull jokes!"

"I guess that I'm with you dumbass," Sanji says as he takes a drag from his cigarette.

"Can you two just be civil with one another until we find Aisling! We really don't have time for this," Chopper yells at the two men.

"For Aisling I will stand the shitty marimo," Sanji says and snubs out his cigarette.

Zoro growls, "Shut it you damn ero-cook."

And for once Sanji has no reply except for a hate filled glare.

* * *

I'm woken by a harsh slap across the face. My groggy mind doesn't quite comprehend everything yet, so I just sputter out, "What the hell?"

I try to move my arms, but can't seem to. I slowly open my eyes, the light (even though very dim) blinds me momentarily, but when my eyes adjust I see someone I thought was dead..

"Oh... hey Tippy," I say a bit slowly. Surprise is evident in my voice though. Hadn't I fried this sucker?

His big hoof makes contact with my face again. My head snaps to the side and blood spews from my mouth. My vision goes blurry, and my head hangs. I frown and spit out some blood.

"Yeah, I guess I deserved that," I look back up at him.

Tippy is now fur-less and covered in blistered disgusting skin. His once ivory horns are now a charred black colour and are chipping. The bullman may now be one of the most disgusting things I have ever had the displeasure of laying my eyes upon.

Ugh. I try to move my arms again, but discover I am chained to the wall. I also become aware of the pain in my wrists. Looking down I see I'm dangling there about a foot over the floor.

"Did you have to hang me up," I say and try to twist myself into a more comfortable position.

Tippy ,in response, smacks me again, sending stars flashing in my eyes.

"Oi!" I blink and spit out more blood. Wait, why the hell am I still here? I can just lightning my way out of this.

There's just one problem. I can't. My eyes grow wide and my heart races at my failure to conjure up my electricity. My lightning. Where the hell is my beautiful lightning?! I can't be me without it. I am nothing but a liability to my nakama without my abilities.

With blind fury and a lack of understanding I turn on Tippy. With whatever strength I possess I kick out at the hybrid. My foot hits him squarely in the groin. He makes a pain filled "wooh" noise and goes down to his knees. I spit some of my mouth blood on him.

"Where the hell did my lightning go you asshole?"

His response isn't immediate. After a moment he slowly pulls himself to his feet. Tippy's breathing is harsh and his eyes filled with malice.

"Sea stone handcuffs bitch," he says and hits me with extreme force.

I sigh in relief even though pain is shooting through my skull. Electricity is just temporarily lost Aisling you'll get it back soon. I look at the seething Tippy. Unless he kills me first.

"So are you just going to beat me up until you are content and then kill me or what?" I ask after receiving another vicious hit. This time he got me in my guts. I gasp for air.

"Oh I will keep you alive for a long time. And I will make your life a living hell," the bullman growls at me.

I nod, "But understand Tippy that I now have friends. Very powerful friends that care for me deeply. They will come and find me. And when they do, you are so screwed."

Anger flashes through his eyes and he swings his hoof at me with all his might, rendering me unconscious once more.

* * *

"That power outage last night sure was strange. All the bulbs in my house just burst with no warning."

The Sanji-Zoro search party pause when they hear this. Peeking around a corner they see a group of three villagers discussing their problems.

"Same thing happened at my house! They surged so brightly and then 'poof' darkness."

They two share a look and then continue with their search.

"That sounded like something Aisling would cause," Sanji observes.

"Yeah," Zoro says in a rather bored tone.

"Did she seem angry when she spoke with you last night," Sanji asks.

"No," Zoro responds simply. In his head he thought, Well, not at first.

Sanji narrows his eyes at the swordsman, but keeps on walking.

After a bit of searching they begin probing the islanders for information on Aisling's whereabouts. It seems though that no one has spotted the girl. And this worries Zoro. He knows if anything bad has happened to her that it is on him, and the feeling that something dreadful has happened lays heavy on his mind.

But the marimo tries to assure himself that she is a tough bitch that can handle herself (like she told him last night). The swordsman winces slightly at the thought of the night prior. If she truly is gone then he wasted an opportunity to have blissful sexual relations with the woman he had come to love. Which was weird for him, to love someone in this way. Of course he feels love for his other nakama (maybe not Sanji), but not like the kind he feels for the electrical brunette.

Ever since Luffy pulled her off that rock and she first opened her mouth to spout nonsense about a land called California he has felt it. Guilt surges through Zoro once more and he growls at his idiocy. Aisling was right. He does know what he wants and that is her and her electric feel.

"Hey, look at this," Sanji's voice pulls the swordsman from his brooding.

Zoro turns to see Sanji pointing at a board covered in bounties. He studies it and sees Aisling's. Zoro's eyes widen. Aisling's bounty is impressive for her first time and her photograph... it makes his heart hurt.

"Lightning Lady Aisling. 57,000,000. Dead or Alive," He reads aloud, his eyes never leaving the photograph of her.

Aisling is wearing the green dress so this photograph is very recent, as in last night. She's smiling mischievously and bouncing electricity form fingertip to fingertip. She has a habit of doing that. Zoro had seen her numerous times just sitting around on deck, staring at her hands as the electricity coursed through her digits.

"This bounty was just put out. Do you think some bounty hunter might have taken her," Sanji asks.

"No."

Zoro's hand trails lightly over the photo. He doesn't realize his actions until he feels the cook giving him a weird glare. He hurriedly jerks his hand away and says. "Aisling would of fried them to hell."

Sanji nods in agreement. Zoro turns back to the flyer and rips it from the board. He receives another strange glance from the cook.

"She'll want to see it when we find her," Zoro says blandly and shoves the paper into his sash.

Sanji shrugs and then they continue on their search. Their fruitless search that is pushing the swordsman into a frantic state. He knows he must find her and set things right. Zoro gets sloppy and just starts grabbing random islanders and demanding information on the girl.

Sanji just watches in confusion at the marimo's sudden interest in Aisling. Or maybe it isn't so sudden. Maybe he's just never noticed an interest before. The cook starts to get the feeling that there may be more to the seemingly platonic relationship between the swordsman and his darling devil fruit user.

He thinks about their practice sessions and how close the two would get to one another and the looks they would share. Yeah, there must be something else going on.

"Dammit no one knows." Zoro sighs angrily.

"Why do you care moss-head?"

"She's our nakama you ass. Why wouldn't I care?"

They glare harshly at one another, but are pulled from their impending onslaught by a "pst!". Both of their heads snap in the general direction of the noise.

Their eyes come to rest on a sleazy looking guy . He's on the short side and half of his black head is shaved. His eyes are barely visible in the dim light of the alley in which he lurks. He beckons them to him.

The two give each other a questioning look and then head over to the man. As they get closer they see the man has one good eye that's the colour of mud and one that is a sickening milky white. Zoro and Sanji both find the man extremely ugly, not to mention shifty.

"I know who took your friend," says the oily little man.

The two men perk up, eyes burning with interest.

Knowing that he has their interest, the little man smiles showing off his rotted teeth, "But the information is going to cost you."

Suddenly the man finds himself pressed painfully against the alley wall. A sharp katana is pressed to the back of his neck.

"No," Zoro growls, "you are going to tell us what you know in exchange for me not cutting your fucking head off."

"Hey man, this isn't cool!" The man gulps nervously and looks pleadingly over at Sanji, "Blondie, do something about your friend here!"

Sanji just puffs on his cigarette, "He's not my friend. I can't do one damn thing to stop him. Not that I'd even want to. I'm tempted to kick your ass myself. Now why don't you tell us what you know."

The ugly prick's eyes widen. Sanji glares at him and then returns to observing the shithead's suspicious actions.

"Okay, okay," the man then talks swiftly. "The girl was in the town square last night. She was moping around and stopped over at the message board. Then this huge ass man-thing came up behind her. The thing was all fried looking and disgusting."

The man shudders. "Anyway your friend turned and saw him. She said something that sounded like 'tippy' or something and then he hit her over the head. Then it dragged her off to the docks on the other side of the island."

Zoro nods and then asks, "Why were you watching her?"

"Just observing ya know... She was good looking," the man says nervously.

Zoro growls and releases the man. The fellow falls to the ground, but quickly springs to his feet and runs away.

"Tin Tun Tippy has her," Sanji says.

"I know that," Zoro re-sheathes his blade, "but he's suppose to be dead."

Sanji raises his curly brow at this.

"We had a run in with him a month ago. She had fried the crap out of him though. We thought he had died."

"Well apparently not." Sanji snuffs out his cigarette, "let's go find the others."

He looks over to Zoro and finds the marimo missing. Looking up the street, Sanji sees the man running ahead of him.

"Oi! Dumbass, wait up! You're going to get lost!" He sprints after the mint haired man.

The two men rejoin the others and share their newfound knowledge. And with that the crew sets out in search of the asshole that has their friend.

As they sail the crew can't help but notice Zoro's curious behavior. The swordsman is furious and is worriedly pacing the deck. Very uncharacteristic of the man. He realizes the rest of the crew is watching him and he retreats to a lonesome corner of the ship.

A certain curly browed chef follows him, wanting to confront the marimo. He finds the sulking man behind a stack of crates.

"I think it's your fault that she stormed off," Sanji says to him.

Zoro barely registers the cook's presence.

"You were the last to speak with Aisling. You were probably a giant ass to her."

Zoro's head snaps up at he mention of her name. Sanji notices.

"What did you say to her?" Sanji's voice becomes dark.

"That I didn't want to play any game." Zoro says in an equally malicious tone.

"Your lying. You said something that upset her."

Zoro clutches one of the sword's on his side, wanting to pull one out on the shitty cook.

"Hey!" Nami appears. Her face is filled with anger at them but her voice is laden with worry for her missing friend. "This is no time to be fighting you jerks!"

The two men glare at one another one last time and quickly separate.


	17. Chapter 17

I wake up on my own this time, without the help of a hooven slap. I'm groggy and my head (as well as the rest of me) aches terribly. My face feels puffy and I know it's swollen as hell.

I slowly open my eyes. I have difficulty with the left one, for it is nearly swollen shut. I feel as though my wounds aren't as bad as they should be. Ever since ingesting that fruit I can take a lot of damage. I am extremely robust and I heal quickly.

I shake my head slowly, trying to clear out some of the fuzziness. Clearly Tippy isn't here. If he was he'd probably be beating the shit out of me. My eyes focus on the floor and I see multiple vermin running about. That makes me slightly happy that I am strung up.

Speaking of which, this is severely uncomfortable. The cuffs dig into my wrists, and beg for the pressure to be relieved from them. I twist them a bit, but only receive the feeling of warm blood trickling down my arms. I stop moving and groan. How long have I been down here? A few days maybe? Where is Luffy and the rest of my nakama?

"Well look who's awake."

I lazily look up to see Tippy standing a foot or so away.

"Sup. Here to torture me some more?"

"You are too cocky for your own good," he growls.

"I've been told. Several times." I look back down at the floor. "Begin. Let's get this the hell over with for today. Also I would like some water when this is over. Set that up will you?"

I know these words will earn me a slap, but I can't help myself. I love being an asshole. And receive a slap I do and a very brutal one it is.

Growling, I spit some more blood at him. I don't want this to drag on any longer than it has too, I'll just help him drain his anger quickly.

"Come on Tippy. I know bitches who hit harder than you."

I then wait for a hoof to make contact with my cheek meat, but it doesn't come. Looking back up I see Tippy pulling out the most wickedly sharp knife I have ever seen.

"What are you going to do with that," I ask a bit dumbly.

He doesn't answer, the dick just presses the blade against my flesh just below my cuffs.

"Aren't you afraid I'll bleed out," I say with a hiss. That cursing knife kind of stings.

"Don't care if you do."

And to prove it, he cuts down deeply. The knife traces around my flesh in ringlets. Tightly coiling at first, and then slowly uncoiling. I gasp at the pain and curse. The ass cuts until he reaches my collar bone and then he repeats the process on my other arm.

I growl, not wanting to scream (but really needing to) do to the pain. It would make me feel weak and him victorious. He finishes up with my arms.

I glare at him, "Do you think it will scar?"

He doesn't respond.

I go to spit at him again, but fire starts spreading through my veins, figuratively of course. I scream out in pain and then bite down on my bottom lip to hold it in, the force off it causes my lip to bleed.

"Poison dagger," he chuckles, "it will do more than scar."

Tippy grins evilly and places the knife against my side and cuts across and then again. He moves to my other side and mimics the prior actions. I brace myself for the pain and once more and it comes. I grit my teeth, but I end up screaming as the poison burns hot in my blood.

"Dammit," I groan.

Tippy starts laughing his ass off. I can't respond snidely, too much pain. Groaning, I hang my head, and let the pain wrack through my body. Then the icy-ness of the knife is pressed against my thigh. I growl again. Tippy just resumes his cutting, dragging the knife down to my ankles in that same coiling pattern and then across my feet.

I scream out again, and feel myself drifting off. But not before I'm twisted around, my head is slammed against the wall and the cuffs cut deeply into my wrists. Mere seconds later the sharpness of the blade is pressed to the base of my neck. I gulp knowing the pain to come.

The bull cuts slowly all the way down my spine. Screams of pain sound throughout the ship. I go limp as the agony spreads. I groggily look down at my body. Two slanted lines grace each side of my body. Blood seeps through and soaks my dress. Ugh, it's ruined. And the damn cuts are burning excessively.

That son of a bitch just observed me as if I am some picture hanging up on a wall. "I like turning my victims into a bloody work of art," he mumbles as he sheathes his knife.

I don't have the energy or the ability to utter a single sarcastic word. My head just hangs and silent tears of pain trace down my cheeks.

Finally, I fade out as my blood drops down to the floor.

* * *

"Do you see that ship up ahead?" Robin asks Nami as they stand on the upper deck of the Sunny.

"Yeah," Nami narrows her eyes and scrutinizes the ship.

"The pirate insignia has bull horns on it," Robin says simply.

"And Tippy is a bull," Nami says in excitement.

"Exactly," Robin says with a smile.

"Hey Luffy," Nami exclaims, "we think we've spotted Tippy's ship!"

Luffy is suddenly on the helm with them, a giant grin spreads across his face. "Let's hope for Aisling's sake that it is. Okay you guys, full speed ahead!"

The Thousand Sunny charges towards the assumed bullman's ship. Luffy places himself on the head piece and anxiously awaits meeting the ship.

And on one of the lower decks Sanji kicks a sleeping swordsman's face.

"Get up you dick," Sanji puffs out some smoke, "we think we found Aisling."

Zoro is instantly up and making his way to the helm where the others wait. He barely noticed Sanji or his kicks.

But Sanji catches the marimo by the shoulder. "Listen to me you baka. If we find her and she's okay, you better apologize for whatever it is that you said to her. And NEVER hurt her again or I'll kick your ass."

Zoro only responds with a glare, and makes his way to his captain's side.

They had closed the distance between the two ships and Luffy was addressing the other crew. "Hey! Are you guys Tin Tun Tippy's men?"

A man steps forward and shouts, "Yeah!"

Zoro's heart rate escalates. He's found her. He'll save her. He'll make it right. His hands instinctively go to his blades.

"You have a friend of ours and we want her back!"

The bull's crew freezes at Luffy's demand, Zoro observes them and decides none of them stand a chance against them. Not even the captain who has finally made an appearance on deck. He's not as Zoro remembers. The hybrid's all fleshy and as Aisling would say, raunchy. Oh yeah, Aisling. She's still on the ship. He awaits his captain's orders.

"She tried to kill me. She owes me her life. I will not be returning her," the charred bull says simply.

"Then we will take her," Luffy bellows and lands a decimating hit on the bull.

Tippy takes it in stride and bellows in rage. He snorts and pounds his hooves on the deck.

The two crews burst into action.

* * *

I keep drifting in and out of awareness, but sudden loud bangs -war cries!?- bring me out of my funk. My right eye slides open while my left one slightly parts. Well that's an improvement and that means my face isn't as swollen as it was. I look around the empty room and sigh. No beatings. Not the ass with the knife.

My head drops down in relief as well as exhaustion. It takes a lot of will to keep it up.

"AISLING!" Someone shouts form above.

My right eye widens in shock. That sounded like Luffy! I grin slightly causing my busted lip to gush fresh blood.

"It's about time," I say as loudly as I can muster. It just comes out as a croak that is super soft. My throat is as dry as Death Valley.

The battle noises and cries escalate above me and then footsteps come cascading down some stairs.

"Aisling? Where are you?"

I recognize the voice and my heart flutters. My favourite baka!

"Oi! Zoro, I'm in here," I say hoarsely.

I see a flash of minty hair. He's probably lost.

"In here you baka," I say with a small laugh.

Finally he appears in the doorway, brandishing Wado. Both his face and his sword fall slightly at the sight of me.

"Aisling," he places his sword in it's scabbard and rushes to me. "Are you okay?"

He looks scared. Damn is it that bad? I mean I feel like it is dreadful, but that look on his face scares me.

"Probably not," my voice wavers and I laugh sadly.

His calloused hands wrap around my waist and he lifts me slightly, helping to alleviate the pressure on my wrists. But he is also placing pressure on my wounds, causing me pain. I groan.

"That's- that's a knife wound your squeezing," I say softly. I feel faint again.

"Knife wounds." He looks at me, "You're covered in them."

His face looks so worried and pained.

I look down at myself. Dried blood all over the place... and something else. My cuts seems to be developing a charcoal like colour. I choke in surprise.

"Zoro, he used a poison dagger on me. I don't know if I will live or die or what. Just get me to Chopper quickly."

He nods and pulls out Wado and slashes at my cuffs. They don't break.

Zoro curses, "Fucking seastone!"

Ahhh.

He looks at me with a wild and guilty expression in his eyes. "Dammit," he hacks at the cuffs again, "it's all my fault you're like this."

"No. Well yeah, but only slightly. I could of stayed on the ship, but I needed to go for a bit," I say softly.

"I'm so sorry," he looks me in the eyes. They are so filled with uncharacteristic concern. "For everything."

"I know."

He slices again. "I can't cut through seastone. Tippy have a key on him?"

"I have no fucking clue."

He groans and I sigh. I think I may have a solution.

"Cut my hands off below the cuffs.".

"What!?" Zoro looks at me as if I am crazy

"I'm thinking that I'll be able to reattach them like that time you cut off my arm. You cut them. I turn to lightning uber quick and they'll just go back on, "I pause for a moment, "I hope."

"I can't chop off your parts on purpose."

"Will you just do it please? This hurts too much. I'm not going to be able to hold on much longer. Please Zoro..."

He sighs and looks at me sternly. "Ready?"

"As I'll ever be."

He slices, pain floods through me as I fall. I garner up my strength and turn to lightning. Zoro is catching me and my hands are in his hands. And then I feel whole again and Zoro's arms are cradling me against him.

"Are my hands on right?" I ask breathlessly.

"Yeah," he mumbles and holds me tightly to him.

I chuckle lightly, "I am actually surprised that worked... I'm tired. I'm gonna nap." I start drifting off.

But not before I hear, "When you're better we are going to have hardcore sex."

My eye opens slightly. He's grinning down at me and I give him a sly but tired smile in return.

"We'll see about that. But right now, just get me to Chopper," I lay my head against his chest. I feel the black out approaching. "I'm glad you've stopped denying yourself what you want you silly marimo."


	18. Chapter 18

On deck the rest of the Straw Hats are finishing up the fight. Tippy is the last to fall. Luffy thinks he won't be coming back this time. He dusts his hands off and is about to yell , " Now find Aisling!" But Zoro has appeared on deck cradling the bloody mess that is his favourite playmate against his chest.

The words die in his throat. His eyes widen as do the rest of the Straw Hat's.

"Is she dead," Nami chokes out. Her voice is heavy with tears.

"Nearly," Zoro says and starts walking quickly back to the Sunny, "come on Chopper. We gotta hurry."

The crew returns to their ship speedily and Aisling is rushed to the sick ward. Chopper makes the others, exempting Zoro, stand outside so that he has plenty of room to work.

"Before she passed out she told me that the bull used a poison dagger on her." Zoro says as Chopper examines the black tinged cuts.

"I can see that," Chopper's voice is sad and choked with tears, "I have the antidote... but, but I think it is too late."

Zoro's eyes widen, "What do you mean?"

"It's spread so thoroughly." Chopper removes the tattered dress and starts cleaning her wounds anyway. "She should be dea-"

Chopper's eyes suddenly widen and he checks her pulse. "Her heart's stopped beating."

Zoro nearly falls to his knees, but manages to stand as he watches the little reindeer start performing CPR.

"It isn't working! Dammit," Chopper's forehead has become sweaty and his voice is quivering.

Then he jumps away from the girl with a small shout of pain. Arks of lightning are surrounding her. Zoro sees her chest begin to rise and fall again. Ever so faintly but still it is something. She's started groaning.

"I think she just restarted her heart," Chopper says in amazement, not even caring about his little hooves.

He moves back to her and checks her pulse, "It's going but not strongly." His usually steady hands are shaking. "There's a blue bottle in that cabinet over there. Get it."

Zoro obeys and brings the bottle to Chopper. The reindeer presses the bottle to Aisling's lips and forces her to drink.

Chopper's fur is damp with tears. Aisling chokes on the antidote, trying to spit it back up.

Zoro clamps his hand over her mouth, "Swallow it."

Aisling stops choking and her body relaxes. Chopper sighs and then gives a dismayed yell as the girl starts convulsing. Her screams sound through the room.

"Hold her down Zoro!" Chopper orders as he goes to work. "Don't let her hurt herself!"

The word "burns" is laced into her screams. Zoro groans in anguish.

"Dammit," he keeps her hands placed firmly by her side, "Chopper do something."

"I'm trying," he forces more liquids down her throat. Ones that seem to soothe the girl slightly.

Her screams turn to pained groans and then whimpers. Zoro's heart squeezes painfully. Chopper starts stitching her wounds up.

"You can go now Zoro," Chopper doesn't look up from the injured girl, "Tell the others that she may make it. I'm not quite sure if she will or not. We just have to wait and see if the antidote goes into effect."

Zoro nods and leaves, delivers the news to the rest of the crew, and finds himself someplace isolated so that he may be alone. Aisling's screams sound throughout his head as he tries to calm himself. Trying to tell himself all will be fine.

Somewhere he hears Nami crying.

* * *

The first thing I become aware of is pain. A deep burning pain that spreads throughout my limbs and boils in my heart. I try hard to will it away, but a pain filled groan escapes from my throat and my eyes fly open. I am blinded by the sudden brightness and I groan again.

A bottle is pressed against my lips and a bitter liquid flows down my throat. Though it taste awful the liquid almost instantly starts soothing my pain. My eyes adjust and I see Chopper leaning over me with a wide smile.

"You're finally awake," he says.

I open my mouth to ask him how long I had been out but his little hoof covers my mouth. "No talking. No moving. Only rest. And you've been out for a week and a half."

I nod, and just that little movement sends a sharp stabbing pain down my spine. I gasp and groan.

"Told you not to move," Chopper says with a frown as he pushes my hair back from my forehead. His eyes have turned glossy, "You kept dying Aisling."

My eyes widened.

"You used your electricity to restart it. And why you did that I kept administering antidote and anything else I thought would help."

I smiled.

He did too. "I think you'll be okay."

And my recovery started. Chopper told me that he hadn't notified the other's that I was awake because he didn't want them interfering with my recovery. I understood, but I wanted to see my nakama so badly that my heart hurt. Or that could just be due to the poison's ravaging of the poor organ. Of all my poor organs.

Chopper said I was recovering miraculously. And every day I got more control back of my body and less pain. He wouldn't let me move much though for all my innards had to heal. Apparently Tippy had broken two or three ribs, my collar bone, and cracked my jaw. And he could have disabled me if his knife had gone down any deeper. I was damn lucky.

After two weeks I had use of my limbs but my back was severely fucked. That took another week to improve. By the fourth week I had complete control of my body and only ghost pains. And by my fifth and final week in the infirmary I was set to see my nakama.

But not before Chopper brought in a full mirror and some real clothes. I realized that I hadn't seen me in over a month. I had bandages all over me and today I got to see my skin and me for the first time

He set the mirror against a wall and looked at me with happy eyes. "You may have some scarring but besides that you are repaired."

"Thank the lord. Now get these damn bandages off of me," I say with a laugh.

Chopper chuckles and starts unraveling the bandages. At first I see my lightly tanned skin and then more of the bandages fall off to reveal dark charcoal markings.

I choke. "Chopper, what-"

He finishes unraveling one arm, showing me that the lines spread all the way up in the same pattern that Tippy had originally cut them.

"Looks like the poison has left a permanent mark." He observed one and touched it lightly.

All I felt was a weird tingly sensation.

"Cold to the touch. Any pain?"

"No, just tingles."

He unwraps my other arm. The same situation. Then my legs. Same. My eyes have nearly begun watering. I rip my waist bandages off. Two sloping charcoal markings on each side.

"Fuck," I curse, "my back?"

Chopper checks, "Your back is the same."

I curse again. "Do I look like a zebra?"

"No," Chopper shakes his head, "you look amazing Aisling. See for yourself."

He points to the mirror and I approach it. And what I see actually brings me great relief. My face is completely healed and as it was before Tippy beat me. The markings are what is really spectacular though. They're kind of like tattoos in a way, but I doubt they'll fade. Every where that Tippy cut me there is charcoal. Curling lines on my arms and legs. The slanting slashes on my sides. The straight line tracing down my spine. And it looks extremely okay. Almost pretty. Certainly interesting. Okay very sexy.

"You are totally right Chopper," I pull on the clothes he bought me. A tight dark blue shortsleeve and a dark pair of skinny jeans and amazingly my pair of Doc Martens. They are spotless.

"They make you look kind of mysterious." Chopper observes aloud.

I nod as I braid my hair. Which makes it look loads better.

"Can I see the others now?"

Chopper nods enthusiastically, "It will be a nice surprise to go with their dinner!"

I laugh and jump with joy. "Come on Tony."

I pick the little guy up and kiss his fuzzy little cheeks, "And thank you so much."

He's blushing and waving my thanks away. "Shut up!"

I carry him all the way to the galley and set him down in front of the door. Inside I can hear conversations. Subdued and not as joyous. Damn, they must all be immensely worried.

Chopper wastes no time throwing the door open and pushing me inside. All conversations are halted as the crew looks at me. And there we are sharing a long silence and a long look. But then Luffy pounces on me and hugs me so fiercely I can barely breath.

The others follow suit and Luffy's stretchy arms envelop all of us.

After that it is a whirlwind of conversations and questions directed towards me. What all did Tippy do to me? Am I doing okay? And such.

"I'm kind of liking those scars," Nami says as she traces one.

"Aisling looks amazing," Sanji croons as he sets a plate of food down in front of me.

"Thanks," I beam at them.

"You look bad ass Aisling!" Luffy proclaims.

We all laugh. That's when I realize that someone is missing. Zoro. His rich laughter is not mingling in with ours and he wasn't in our group hug.

"Oi! We need to tell Zoro that you are awake so he can apologize to you," Luffy says as he devours a large piece of meat. "He told us what it is that he said to you."

I raise a brow, "He did?"

"Yeah," Luffy looked almost angry, "it was wrong of him to call you a liar. He told me that he said you were probably just a spy looking to kill us so he cursed you out and said some awful things."

My eyes widened. Zoro lied. But that was okay. I played along. "I guess he's never believed me. I didn't know he hated me so badly."

"I made him promise to be nice to you from now on," Luffy says with a smile, "and he is going to apologize to you in front of everybody."

At that moment Nami walked in with a freshly woken Zoro. She has him by the ear and he is complaining at her. And then his eyes fall on me and he stops. We lock gazes for a brief moment.

"Good. You're awake," he says as Nami releases his ear. "And I owe you an apology."

"Out with it marimo," Sanji barks.

Zoro looks at me in such a fashion that my heart skips a beat and with clear sincerity he says. "I am sorry Aisling. I am sorry I hurt you and I will never ever do it again."

"I forgive you baka," I say with a bright smile, "you are my nakama after all. I could never stay mad at you."

"Oh Aisling is so forgiving," Sanji's eyes have gone all love filled and he looks at me as if I am a saint.

I chuckle lightly and from there on things fall back into complete and total normalcy.I ate with a ferocity I only thought Luffy could possess. I played tag and hide and go seek with the exuberance of a child. And I drank. Heavily. It was a celebration. We were all together again. All whole and reconnected.

It ended just as the sun was starting to rise. And it ended with a gift.

"Here Aisling," Usopp thrusts a small wrapped package into my hand, "I don't know if you remember, but I had a present for you."

"Oh yeah!" I smile brightly and open the present with zeal.

Inside the box was a small shell. I looked at it in confusion. It was painted with all my favourite colours. Black, purple, navy blue, turquoise, and white. It was quite beautiful and I loved it immediately because Usopp had given it to me... But a shell didn't really do much.

"This is a tone dial," Usopp says as he smiles at my reaction, "press the top of the shell."

"Uh, okay?" I press it.

The shell starts emitting music. And to my delight it is the music of one of my very favourite songs, Nantes by Beirut. I stared at it in amazement and then at Usopp. My eyes were almost watering. I didn't realize how much I missed some of my old life until now.

"Usopp... this is amazing!" I wrap him into a bear hug, "You are the freaking best!"

"I know. I know." He says with a large smile. "Each time you press it a different song should play."

I tested that out pressing it again. This time I heard Rhinestone Eyes by the Gorillaz. I really could cried I was so happy.

I shouted with glee. "Oh my goodness!"

I hugged Usopp again with more ferocity than before.

The others had gathered around and were smiling brightly. Luffy had taken the shell from me so he could play with it. He was currently cocking his head and looking at it in confusion as it played Childish Gambino's Bonfire.

"Your music is weird Aisling."

"It's not for everyone," I say with a smirk.

**A/N- Even though there was no Enel, the Straw Hats still did venture into the sky. I suppose they just had an entirely different adventure. **


	19. Chapter 19

After a few days in the infirmary for a few tests I was able to return to the girl's quarters and resume my life. Training resumed and Zoro and I were figuring out our relationship through a fight.

We were the only two left on the ship, for we were watching it as the others shopped on an island we are currently docked at. We had both wandered onto the lawn deck at the same time. Facing one another and standing on opposite sides of the grass. He drew his swords as I summoned my lightning.

Our eyes were locked as we sprang into action. And we fought long and hard. I was holding my own against him and maybe even winning. It ended with us both collapsing in exhaustion beside one another.

"We going to do this thing Zoro?" I ask.

He looked at me with a raised eyebrow, "Yes."

"And you know that I forgive you and that I... love you?"

He turns on his side so that he is facing me, "I love you too."

He kisses my lips slowly and softly. As he pulls away I look at him in mischief.

"Then make me yours, swordsman."

He smiles devilishly.

We ended up in the crow's nest. On the floor. Entangled.

He was kissing my mouth so hard that my lips were starting to swell and his hands were working on my breasts. My arms were wrapped around his neck and my fingers knotted in his minty hair. I was breathing harshly. Zoro kept checking on me.

"Are you alright?" He looks at me with worry written on his face. "I don't want to hurt you. I know you're still recoveri-"

I slammed my lips into his and gripped his member in my hands. While I kissed I pumped him in a fashion that he found magnificent. His eyes were clouding with lust and he groped me in a tantalizing fashion.

I ripped my lips away from him as his seed spilt onto my hands. "Don't you ever treat me like I am some injured child. Especially not now. I am holding you to your promise of having hardcore sex with me. Understand?"

He looks at me with wide and aroused eyes, "Yes ma'am."

He didn't hold back after that, and I was far too proud to admit that some of the stuff he did caused me just a bit of pain. Mostly because his weight would press down a bit on my tender ribs and that he would occasionally squeeze my sides on the markings. But besides that he was doing a wonderful job.

It startled me immensely when his fingers delved into my opening. He was thrusting and maneuvering harshly but in a way that was completely and totally overwhelming. My back arched and I let out a moan. He entered a second finger and that sent me over the edge.

After that he rubbed methodically as his mouth clamped over my right nipple were he nipped and sucked. I couldn't do much more than dig my fingers into the flesh of his back as he kept switching breasts.

"Zoro..." I say breathlessly, "please..."

I think I felt him smile against my breast. He then spread my legs and positioned himself between them. His hands found their way to my sides and he pressed his mini-Zoro against my opening. He didn't move it inside of me yet. It was almost as if he was teasing me.

Just that contact was enough to make me crave more. To want more of him inside of me. He slowly inched inside of me. At first I felt immense pain as he slowly moved his member into me. I nearly pushed him off. He gave me a questioning look.

"I'm a virgin dickwad," I growl, "it kind of hurts."

He smiles and kisses my lips one last time before completely thrusting into me with shattering force. He plowed through all traces of my virginity. I let out a groan as I dug my nails into his flesh. His hands were curled tightly around my waist and he was breathing harshly.

"Thought it best to get that bit out of the way then."

"I appreciate it," I say in a breathy voice, "but you could of warned me so I could of prepared."

"I wanted it to be a surprise." He gasps, "Damn your tight."

"Yeah. Yeah." I was finally beginning to adjust to his large size being within me. It was finally becoming more and more wonderful and less uncomfortable. "Move."

"Gladly." He pulled back some and thrust again.

Waves of pleasure washed through the both of us and we were soon picking up a rhythm and losing our selves in it. He went at it with his ferocity. Which I adored. Our names were falling off one another's lips and our limbs were entangled. And I was coming closer and closer to my completion. As was he.

And with one last jerking thrust it was achieved and he collapsed onto me, exhausted from our endeavors. He moved off after a moment. Guess he knew he was crushing me... But we remained connected for a while after that.

"I love you," he says as he presses a soft kiss against my forehead.

"I love you too."

I kiss his neck as he traces his fingers along my markings.

"I forgot to mention that your little tattoos make you even more attractive." He trails a finger slowly down my spine, "but I know they must have caused you great pain."

"Ya think?" I cuddled up to his chest and his arms wrapped around my waist.

"I'm sorry."

"You don't have to keep apologizing." I smile sleepily up at him. "You've redeemed yourself."

He laughs. And behind his laughter I hear others. Crap, they're back.

We share a look that says "Oh shit."

We disconnect and I pull my clothes on in record time.

"I'll see you later swordsman," I kiss him on the lips, "but give me a day or so to recover."

He chuckles, "Alright."

I seep into the wood and to the bathing room. Where I quickly strip and bathe. Don't want to look like I just had sex.

* * *

"And in the end there were no survivors." I finish telling Luffy and Usopp about the battle of the Alamo. History lessons from my world are great adventure tales for them.

The two boys look at me with wide eyes.

"That is so cool!" Luffy says.

"War always seems that way. Or at least it does to me," I say with a shrug.

"Tell us another!" Usopp demanded with exuberance.

"Maybe later. I don't want to run out of stories."

Luffy groans and pouts. "But I want another story."

"You'll get one later." I say sternly.

He smiles. And him and Usopp run off to play other games.

So I am left all by my lonesome by the figurehead. Not that I really mind. Sometimes I like to be left to my own devices. But right now I could do with some company. I look up to the crow's nest. Maybe Zoro's in the mood for some too.

I shoot through the wood and into the crow's nest where I find Zoro lifting one of his giant ass weights. He almost drops it in surprise, but smiles when he sees it is just lil' ole me. I hadn't seen him in a day or two. Never had the opportunity.

I took a seat on one of the benches and watched as he continued to lift.

"Did you come up here for a specific reason or to just talk," he asks with a mischievous glance in my direction.

"I was in need of some company really." I cross my legs and smile. "But I can wait."

The weight is tossed to the side. "I don't really want to make you wait."

Zoro takes a seat beside me and pulls me onto his lap. We barely touched lips when shouting and cannon fire filled the air.

"The fuck," I muttered.

Zoro and I gave each other an annoyed look and then moved to the windows to see what was going on. A marine ship was firing on us. Luffy was deflecting cannon balls and such. And he was doing a good job until he somehow fell off deck and into the ocean.

"Dammit," Zoro growls and starts to climb down from the crow's nest. "I'll be right back."

"Okie dokie."

He leaves me. And I continue to watch from here. They don't really need my help for this. It's just one marine ship and either Zoro or Sanji will have the captain on deck in a moment. I smile as a soaked Luffy reappears on deck slung over an equally wet Zoro's shoulder.

"So you've been having fun?"

I scream a bit in surprise and jump at the sound of an unfamiliar voice. I look to my right and see that old woman. The woman who sent me here. My eyes widen,

"You!"

She cackles, "Yes it's me."

"What are you doing here?"

"Observing. Questioning."

I nod and answer her earlier question. "I've been having lots of fun. I love this place and the people immensely."

"I know. You and that green-haired swordsman have quite the hot relationship." She laughs again.

My cheeks flame. "So you've been watching me? That is more than slightly creepy..."

"I watch all the people that I've interfered with. I have about six others in this universe that I keep track of."

"So we are basically your entertainment?" I frown.

"You guys are like my version of soap operas."

I frown even more. "That- that isn't right..."

She rolls her eyes. "You didn't have to agree to go on this adventure."

"But I am oh so happy I did."

"Then you shouldn't be concerned by my motives or my involvement in your everyday life."

I shake my head. This woman was basically saying that I was her toy. And then I realize that she probably does have more control over me than I'm comfortable with. I mean, she could send me back to my original universe. She could arrange my death (probably in an oh so interesting manner) or something.

"Do you ever think about going home?" She asks.

"No, not really. I like it here too much to be concerned about it."

"I could send you back." And to prove it she opened up a bright blue portal much like the one I saw in my room.

"I don't want to go back."

She smiles and the portal closes. "I'll be in touch."

"I'm sure you will be," I smile a bit ruefully, "but I'd like to thank you before you depart. You've altered my life for the better, and I am indebted to you."

"Yes, you are," she laughs and starts to fade, "and you are welcome."

She's gone then, and just in time. Zoro's reappeared. He doesn't seem to know that I've had a visitor. His clothes are dripping wet and his hair is clinging to his forehead. The swordsman starts shedding his wet clothes.

He looks over at me with a devilish grin as his pants fall to the floor. My eyebrows rise in interest. I know where this is going.

He is suddenly in front of me, his hand caressing my face.

"So... where were we?"

**A/N- So that's the end for now. But don't worry, within the next week I'll have a new chapter or two out for you guys. Thanks for reading.**


End file.
